Fire & Ice
by Caladhiel999
Summary: My name is Zora, I am 19...or so you would think. My two friends and I thought nothing could surprise us anymore. We have never been so wrong in all our lives! A bit of Walking Dead in beginning, but no more after that. Rated M for language, violence, sexual scenes, drinking and highly emotional scenes! Thorin/OC
1. Fighting to Survive

Fire & Ice

Written By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

Fighting to Survive

It is truly amazing how swiftly things can go from normal to hell. It started when my friends and I graduated from High School. At first I thought the screams were of a playful sort, I was so very wrong. Zombies! Would you believe it!? My friends, Wayne and Anthony escaped with me but we are the last of the thousands.

"We have to keep going."

"Where Wayne? There is nowhere left to go." I said.

"I heard something about a safe spot in Atlanta."

"Georgia? Anthony we are clear up in Ohio."

Wayne smiled. I looked at him suspiciously.

"What did you do?"

We went to his house and there we found three motorcycles. I smiled.

"You have truly outdone yourself this time!" I said.

"Hell yeah!"

"This one is yours Zora."

That was how it all started. My name is Zora Turner. I am almost 19 years old and my friends and are three survivors of the zombie apocalypse. I have long black hair that falls to my waist, dark blue eyes and tan skin. My friends Wayne is insane, in a good way. He is strong, fast and silent when he chooses. We often called him the son of the devil in high school. He is good with a staff, sword, gun and throwing knives. My friend Anthony is the one who can usually keep a level head. He is skilled with a bow, a sword and a staff, as well as guns. I myself prefer to use a bow and sword to anything else.

We tried to get into the city, but the second I looked at it I had a bad feeling.

"This is not a good idea."

"Why?"

I did not even have to answer. Several walkers were walking around and Anthony just nodded.

"I can take them."

"No Wayne!" we both said.

He pouted and I smirked and shook my head. As we walked away we heard a siren.

"Do you hear that?"

I nodded and then I heard someone screaming like a maniac. A red sports car went flying by and my jaw dropped.

"PEOPLE!" I shouted.

We jumped on our bikes and tore after them. There was a whole group of survivors! We pulled up behind the red car. A muscular man in a cop hat was shouting at the kid driving it.

"SHUT IT OFF!"

"I don't know how."

I walked up and popped the hood. I held out my hand for Wayne's sword and I smashed the car with the hilt. It shut off.

"When in doubt, smash it."

Wayne and Anthony laughed.

"Who are you?"

I turned to the cop man.

"My name is Zora Turner. And this is Anthony and Wayne. We came from Ohio after the zombies hit."

"Name is Shane Walsh. This here is Glenn. What are ya'll doing down here?"

"We heard Atlanta was safe. Turns out it wasn't." Anthony said.

Shane nodded. I saw two blond women hug each other. I guessed they were sisters. I smiled at their reunion.

"How'd ya'll get out?" Shane asked.

"New guy. He's a cop, like you. Yo helicopter guy! Come say hello!"

So the man who spoke was definitely Mexican. Another man got out of the pick-up truck. He was thin, pale and he wore a cop outfit. I looked at the other cop man to see if he knew him and the look on his face gave me a bad feeling.

"DAD?! DAD!"

A little boy went running forward and jumped into the other man's arms. I smiled and then I saw the abnormally skinny woman go forward.

_At least their family is together again._

I looked back at the other cop. Something in me said he was bad news for that family. I would NOT allow another family to be torn apart.


	2. We're Off to See the Walkers

Chapter 2

We're Off to See the Walkers

The two cops were named Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh. Shane was the one I would be keeping an eye on. I did not associate with the others, I felt it would be best to keep myself away from them so they would not be harmed. I tried to do the same with Wayne and Anthony, but they never gave me a choice. I was on top of Dale's RV keeping watch with my bow.

"Disoriented would probably be the best way to describe it. I was disoriented."

Rick told us about what happened it him. I was amazed. He was the luckiest man, apart from Wayne, that I ever met. He was in a coma when all this started.

"I knew you were still alive, both of you."

I smiled as he kissed his wife and held onto his son. Wayne and Anthony looked at me with concern. I smiled and waved them off.

"Well then you're one lucky man." Anthony said.

Everyone agreed.

"So…I know we've all been avoiding this….who's gonna be the one to tell Daryl about Merle?"

I looked over at them.

"Who are they?" Wayne asked.

"The Dixon brothers…Merle….he was acting crazy and so Rick handcuffed him to the roof. When we were trying to get out, walkers started to swarm us, I went back to get him, but I dropped the damn key…."

"Well why the hell would you not pick it up?!" I said angrily.

They all looked at me. I had not meant to speak, but blood is blood.

"I dropped it down a drain." he said.

I looked down.

"Forgive me….I…..I did not know." I said.

"You okay?" Dale asked.

I nodded. He did not believe me but Wayne would not allow him to question me further.

"Don't…it's for your own good you don't ask her. She…..she has a really dark and painful past."

He was whispering but I always had good hearing. I pretended not to hear him. I continued my watch.

"I'll tell him."

The man who dropped the key was called T-dog.

"Not to bring race into it, but wouldn't it sound better coming from someone…..white?"

I smirked and chuckled.

"I'll do it."

My eyes widened. I stood up and looked at Rick.

"NO!"

"I'm the one who handcuffed him…"

"No! I shall tell him." He was about to argue but I held up my hand. "I will not let you get hurt in front of your family. Please….just let me do it." I said.

Rick looked worried, but not as worried and fearful as the others. Wayne and Anthony were smiling and trying not to laugh. I smirked at them.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Shane said.

I did my best to be…polite to that man.

"I care not. They are a family and they just found each other…." I stared deep into his eyes as I said, "And I shall NOT allow anything to damage a family."

I saw a brief flicker of fear in his eyes.

_Good. He should fear me._

"Then I'll go back for him tomorrow." said Rick.

_That just defeated the whole purpose of me telling this Daryl._

"No dad!" said Carl.

"Son I've got to. I just got you and your mother back. I'm not gonna go losing you. I'll come back."

I looked at his wife Lori. She was worried but she also seemed proud. I sighed.

"Then I shall accompany you."

Wayne and Anthony immediately said they would go as well.

"No, no! One of you must stay here."

In the end they resorted to rock, paper, scissors and Anthony won. Wayne would be staying behind and Anthony would be coming with me. As would Glenn, and T-dog.

The next morning when I woke up I looked out to find Wayne talking with the younger blond sister. Her name was Amy, and her older sister was Andrea. I did not particularly care for Andrea, she had a sort of 'Yeah I'm a tough chick' sort of attitude I did not like. Sure I gave that sort of vibe as well, but I did not think myself invincible. I have proof of that. Even though the tattoos hid as much of the proof as I could get them to, there was still a lot more. And though I had done the best I could to forget all of it…..somewhere in my mind it was all still there. I went back inside and I put on the dark forest green tank top and then looked at my arms. I sighed and then put on the long sleeve shirt. Even though it was smoldering hot outside, I would rather not have people asking me questions about my arms, shoulders, chest and back. My necklace remained around my neck as it always had and all my rings as well. The necklace and one of the rings I had had for as long as I could remember. I walked outside and Shane looked at me.

"Aren't you hot with all them cloths on?"

I narrowed my eyes.

*"Estoy no es asunto tuyo!" I said in a low voice.

He scowled at me.

"We speak English here."

I smirked and then walked off. I was thankful he did not approach me. Anthony was waiting by the pickup truck.

"Sleep okay?"

"As well as I ever do."

He sighed. I did not sleep much. Not since…well not for a long time.

Before he could say anything the screaming a child pierced the air. I took my sword and went running through the woods. Two of Morales' children and Carl came running towards me. Little Clara hid behind me.

*"¿Qué ha pasado?! ¿Estás bien?"

*"Hay uno allí! Comer un ciervo!"

I looked over her head and nodded.

*"Vuelve a tu mamá y papá. ¡Rápido!"

She nodded and ran back. I ran forward and then found the walker. It looked at me and I quickly took off its head.

"Filthy scum!"

Rick, Dale, Morales, Shane and T-dog came running. Wayne was behind them.

"It is alright."

They were not staring at the walker but the deer. I was confused. I looked over at the deer and saw a few crossbow bolts sticking out of it. A rustle in the bushes made me hold up my sword. Out came a man, holding a crossbow. He had several dead squirrels hanging over his shoulder and a very nice hunting knife at his side.

"Son of a bitch!" he said as he saw the walker. "That's my deer! I was gonna cook us all up some venison!"

He started to kick the walker's body.

"Ugly! Son of a bitch!"

"Son that's not gonna help any." said Dale.

"Shut-up old man! Ye take that stupid hat and go back to the pond!"

_So this is Daryl Dixon. Charming guy._

He walked back to the camp and we followed. Rick went to put his hand on my shoulder but I grabbed his wrist. I immediately let him go.

"Forgive me. I do not like to be touched."

"It's my bad. But you don't have to do this…"

I turned and walked to Daryl. He was calling for his brother. Everyone was staring at him.

"Excuse me?"

He turned and looked at me.

"The hell are you?!"

I ignored his rudeness.

"I am Zora Turner…..and you are Daryl Dixon."

He glared at me.

"I know who I am!"

"Look there was a problem in Atlanta with your brother."

He stopped pacing and looked down.

"He dead?"

I bit my lip.

"I know not."

"He either is or he ain't!" He shouted.

"He was acting a fool and he got left behind and…."

He ran at me and tried to grab me. I knew he was not going to hit me, but he was going to touch me. The second his fingers touched my skin I lost it.

"Zora don't!" Wayne shouted.

I grabbed Daryl's wrist and kneed him in the groin. Then I punched him until Wayne pulled me back. Wayne and Anthony could touch me, they had my trust. But with anyone else I lost it.

"Zora stop! Stop! He didn't mean to!" Anthony said.

Wayne had me in an iron hold. I thrashed around and when I finally calmed down I was breathing hard. I stopped shaking and Wayne let me go.

"I am sorry."

Daryl was looking at Rick and T-dog now. Rick had finished telling him what happened and T-dog told him about the key. Wayne took me away from the fighting and looked at me seriously.

"Zora you've got to remember you're stronger then them."

I sighed.

"I know…..I know."

"You've lived longer then any of us…"

"I know Wayne. I am sorry I just…."

He nodded. We went back to the others with Daryl honking the horn.

"Come on let's go!"

Anthony and I jumped in the back with T-dog. Glenn and Rick were up front.

_We are off to see the walkers._

_*I am no concern of yours!_

_*What happened?! Are you alright?!_

_*There is one back there! Eating a deer!_

_*Go back to your mom and dad! Quickly!_


	3. Heaven?

Chapter 3

Heaven?

Merle was not where we left him. Needless to say Daryl tried to kill T-dog, again. And once again Rick pointed his gun at Daryl's head. I was growing tired of this. I went forward and pushed the gun down.

"This will not help us to find Merle."

"We need to get to the bag of guns." Rick said.

"I ain't gonna stop looking."

"Nor will I." I said.

Daryl looked at me.

"Family…..is something you do not take chances with. I will continue to search for Merle."

"I'm going with her." Anthony said.

Rick sighed in defeat and agreed to continue to keep looking for Merle, but only if Daryl kept a level head.

"I can do that."

That was when it happened. Walkers came from everywhere and nowhere at all. We were fighting them off as best we could but then I felt pain all over my body. Which was funny because there were no walkers biting or scratching me. I fell to the floor and my world went black.

Thorin's POV

"Curse that wizard! Easy to find." I grumbled.

This was now the second time I had become lost. A flash of light came from the sky but there were no clouds. I covered my eyes and when the light had vanished a girl was lying there on the ground. Not too far from her was a man. He was shouting and running to her. I had to help, she was only a girl. I went forward and the man looked at me and took out an odd looking bow.

"You stay the hell back!"

I held up my hands.

"I only mean to help."

I could tell he did not believe me.

"Is she your wife?"

"No. My friend, like a sister to me."

I walked forward slowly and knelt down beside her. She was not as young as I first thought, though she was still young. She was a full grown woman.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. One minute we were surrounded by walkers and the next she was on the ground and we were both here."

_Walkers?_

I did not have the time to question him. I went to pick her up but the man stopped me. I narrowed my eyes.

"How dare you…"

"I wouldn't touch her. If she wakes up and sees you touching her in any way…..well it won't be good."

I decided to let him carry her and I led him away. We came to a round green door with a glowing rune.

"At last!" I said.

The man seemed confused but I just knocked loudly on the door. Gandalf opened it and I looked at him.

"Gandalf." I walked in with a small smile. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way, twice. I would not have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

The man walked in carrying the woman. I looked back to the wizard after handing Kili my cloak.

"She appeared from nowhere on the road, and he with her."

Gandalf had the man lay her down and he examined her. He said something unknown to me and the woman opened her eyes. They were a very deep blue.

Zora's POV

When I opened my eyes there was an older man looking at me.

"Ah, welcome back my dear."

"Dale?"

He raised his bushy brows.

"I am Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey."

My jaw dropped. I had read Lord of the Rings many times, but this was not supposed to be real. Anthony put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"I don't think we're in Atlanta anymore Zora."

I could only nod. I looked around. From what I could tell I was in Bag End, but the hobbit was not Bilbo or Frodo. Nor was he Sam, Merry or Pippin.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Bilbo Baggins."

_Oh…..never mind then. _

I bowed my head.

"Zora Turner."

I looked around at the others. They were not hobbits, but dwarves.

"Anthony please tell me this is naught but a dream."

He gave me the look I feared he would. This was not a dream, not was it heaven.

"It was Thorin who found you both a drift on the road."

I raised my brow.

"Thorin?"

One of the dwarves stepped forward. He was pretty damn hot. He had long black hair, with streaks of light grey. Two long braids were on the sides of his face and he had a black beard, not as long as some of the other's but it was well groomed. His eyes were what caught me. They were a beautiful blue and under his dark brows they made his face all the more handsome.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror King Under the Mountain."

_Alright so he is a prince. Probably best if I try and be a lady._

I bowed my head low and respectfully.

"Zora Turner my lord. I thank you for your aid."

He nodded but said nothing more. I looked around but Daryl, Rick, T-dog and Glenn were nowhere to be found.

"Where are the others?" I asked Anthony.

"I don't know. You were the only one I found. I didn't really have time to look for the others."

I nodded. I stood up, careful not to hit my head on the ceiling.

"Well I thank you for all you have done, but we need to find out friends."

"But Zora we don't know where we are. We don't even know where to start."

I sighed knowing he was right.

"Well then you shall both remain here for the night."

We agreed and Bilbo did not seem too happy. I felt someone staring at me. I looked over at the Dwarf King. He immediately looked away and I shrugged. I stayed close to Anthony and I could only hope the others were alright and safe.


	4. Satan Jr

Chapter 4

Satan Jr.

I kept my distance as always and Anthony remained close to me.

"So what exactly happened?" I whispered.

"All I remember is fighting those bastards and then I was here. I wasn't bitten or scratched and neither were you but you fell to the ground. Then Thorin showed up." he smiled and laughed a little. "He thought you were my wife."

I busted up laughing and so did Anthony. Some of the dwarves looked at us but then shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

"What happened after that?"

"He tried to pick you up to help you but I said no. I know what happens when people other then Wayne and I lay a finger on you. I followed him here and then Gandalf woke you up."

I nodded. My eyes scanned the room for Thorin. When I found him he was looking at me again. That bothered me a little, but I let it go. Gandalf came into the room and looked at us.

"Might I have a word with the two of you? Outside?"

I nodded and Anthony and I followed him.

"Now I believe you Lady Zora and Lord Anthony are not from this world."

_You don't say?!_

"No we are not. We came from….another world."

"I thought as much. I do not have the skill or knowledge to send you back."

"So we're stuck here?" Anthony said.

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing." I said.

He looked at me.

"Yes well….." We looked back to Gandalf. "I believe it would be wise if you joined us."

"On what?" I asked.

Before he could answer someone called our names.

"Anthony! Zora!"

"Wayne!?" we asked in unison.

I ran forward with Anthony and embraced my friend.

"What up Satan Jr.?" Anthony said.

"I should be the one asking you guys that."

I could not keep the smile off my face.

"I think Zora could tell you that." Anthony said with a grin.

Wayne looked at me.

"We are in Middle-Earth!" I said.

His eyes widened.

"Back where you…"

I smacked him. He shut his mouth and I looked at Gandalf. He was looking at me suspiciously but he nodded and walked to Wayne.

"So you are the Lord Wayne."

I could tell Wayne like being called 'lord'. I smirked and shook my head.

"Gandalf?!"

The booming voice of Thorin reached us. I looked over and our eyes locked. I never read the hobbit so I did not know much of Thorin. Our gaze was broken by Wayne who nudged me.

"Gandalf!" shouted Thorin.

"Will you shut-up for two seconds!" I shouted.

He looked at me in disbelief.

I looked at Anthony and we smiled. Then someone grabbed me roughly.

"Oh….shit!" said Wayne.

It was Thorin.


	5. The Lonely Mountain

Chapter 5

The Lonely Mountain

"Wayne grab her quick!"

Wayne grabbed me before I could do anything to Thorin. I was screaming and thrashing.

"I told you before not to touch her! You don't understand! She could kill you!" Anthony shouted at Thorin.

I calmed down and glared at Thorin.

*"Nunca me toque otra vez!" I snapped.

He did not know what I said, and I truly did not care. He seemed a bit regretful but I was too angry to care. I walked inside the house with Wayne and Anthony. Gandalf and Thorin remained outside.

Thorin's POV

"Who is she?"

I looked at Gandalf but he did not answer.

"I know you know something."

"I am unsure. But I would be careful not to lay a finger on her again."

I nodded. I would be sure of that.

_She is strong…..stronger then any maiden her age._

"She is not an elf is she?!" I asked in disgust.

"Once more I cannot say for certain."

I sighed in frustration and followed him back inside. We sat down in the hobbit's dining room.

"What news of the meeting in Ered Luin? Do they all come?" Balin asked me.

"Aye. And Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

I smiled a bit at the excitement.

"And what do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" said Dwalin. "Is Dain with us?"

I sighed and looked at them all.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." I explained.

Many faces fell. My cousin Dain had strong warriors, and the loss of them was great.

"You are going on a quest?" asked Bilbo.

I looked at the hobbit.

"Ah Bilbo! My dear fellow, let us have a little more light."

As he walked away, the man called Anthony came.

"She'll be okay. She's just…" he looked at me. "trying to calm down. Wayne is with her."

"What exactly happened to the poor lass?" Fili inquired.

I looked at my nephew.

"Ask this dipshit here!" I snapped back up and looked at him. "You know usually a 5 year old would understand 'Do NOT touch her she is dangerous!' and how old are you like 34?!"

"I am 195 years of age thank you."

His mouth fell open and several of the others laughed.

"Oh yeah…Middle-Earth." he mumbled.

"However you would do well to teach her where her place is! A woman should have respect for a man."

He glared at me.

"You better shut your damn mouth! Zora is older then you by many years! She has been through a lot of shit in her life and she doesn't deserve to be treated with anything less the respect! She has fought hard and long and never once asking for a break. She knows what she has to do and she does it. So I should say you need to learn YOUR place oh mighty king." he snarled.

There were a few chuckles around the table, but I was too shocked to pay them mind.

_First the woman and now this man?! Who are they!?_

"Lord Anthony I suggest you stay and listen for a while. Seeing as how you shall be joining us."

_WHAT?!_

I looked at Gandalf.

"This is the first I have heard of this." I growled.

Gandalf did not even look at me. Anthony sat down beside him and Gandalf took an old parchment from his robes.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, through woodlands and plains, lies a single solitary peak."

It was a map of Erebor. My grandfather's map!

"The….Lonely Mountain." said Bilbo from beside me.

"Aye. Oin had read the portents and the portents say…it is time!" Gloin said.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to the mountain, the reign of the beats will end." Oin added.

"Uh what beast?" Bilbo inquired.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Anthony looked at him. "Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals…"

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Bilbo interrupted.

At that moment young Ori stood.

"I am not afraid! I am up for it! I shall give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!"

Anthony started to roar with laughter and there were many voices around me.

"The task would be difficult with an army behind us! But with our number just 13! And not 13 of the best, nor brightest." Balin said.

Bofur's eyes widened.

"Here! Who are you calling dim!?" Ori asked.

"What did he say?" Oin inquired.

Fili slammed his hand down on the table.

"We may be few in number! But we are fighters. All of us! To the last dwarf!"

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili added.

I held back an amused smile.

"Oh, well, no I would not say…."

"Well how many?" Dori asked.

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?"

I looked at him with an amused smirk. He choked a little on his pipe.

"Go on! Give us a number!"

Once Dori spoke they all stood and started to yell.

"Please, please…."

The hobbit was not able to calm them. I stood up and yelled. They all fell silent and sat down.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread! The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!?"

They al began to cheer, even Anthony was impressed and moved by my words.

"You forget that the Front Gate is sealed!" began Balin as I sat down. "There is no way into the mountain."

"Man you are such a buzz kill!" Anthony said.

I did not understand what he meant, but his words were amusing.

"That my dear Balin, is not entirely true."

I looked at the wizard and my eyes widened.

"How came you by this?"

He held a key. A key I had not seen in many years.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. Only for safe keeping. It is yours now."

He handed me the key and I held onto it. I had not seen my father in over a hundred years.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili said.

"No shit Sherlock." Anthony mumbled.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lowers halls."

"There is another way in." Kili said.

He smiled at me and I nodded.

"Well if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Who the hell invented that?"

I ignored him.

"The answer lies somewhere hidden in this map, and I do no have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can."

I looked at him.

_If you speak of the elves…_

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That is why we need a Burglar!" Ori said.

"And a good one too." Said the hobbit. "An expert I would imagine."

I looked at him.

"And are you?" Gloin questioned.

He looked around before answering.

"Am I what?"

"He said he is an expert!" Oin said.

Anthony looked at him as though he had gone mad.

"Me? No, no, no, no, no, no. I am not a burglar. I have never stolen a thing in my life."

"I am afraid I have to agree with Mister Baggins." said Balin. "He is hardly burglar material."

Bilbo agreed with him. Dwalin looked him up and down.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

"He is just fine!" Dori said.

They all began to argue and even Anthony started to argue.

"ENOUGH!" I looked at Gandalf. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustom to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which give us a distinct advantage."

"One point for the Grey wizard." Anthony said.

I scowled at him. Gandalf now looked to me.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mister Baggins. There is far more to him then appearances suggest, and he has a great deal more to offer then any of you know. Including himself."

Bilbo looked at him. I looked down, I was not convinced this small and peaceful creature could survive.

"You must trust me on this."

I looked at Gandalf. He had my trust and I nodded.

"Very well, we will do it your way."

"No please…"

"Give him our contract. And Lord Anthony as well."

_*Never touch me again!_


	6. Lady of the Dawn

Chapter 6

Lady of the Dawn

Zora's POV

I did not feel bad about what I did. I heard Anthony yell at Thorin.

"Sounds like Anthony took care of things." Wayne said.

I nodded and looked at her and Wayne.

"It would seem we shall be going with them."

"We don't have to Zo."

I smiled at my old nickname.

"No. It would be better if we did. Then maybe I will be able to…." I looked at Wayne and Amy. "Never mind. Come one we should go make sure Anthony does not kill the bastard dwarf king."

Wayne gave me a concerned look. I sighed and looked at him.

"_I will be fine Wayne."_

I had the ability to speak to people in their minds. He nodded and we walked out. Thorin looked at me and I stared right back.

"How old are you?" he asked.

Anthony glared at him.

"That's none of your business! You know how rude that is?"

I held up my hand to stop her.

"I am 5,336 years old."

Thorin's eyes widened a bit. I looked away from him then and went outside. Bilbo came out and looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"I am sorry for intruding on you Master Baggins."

He smiled a bit.

"No need for apologies my lady. Are you hungry? Those dwarves cleared most of my food, but there may be something left."

I smiled and shook my head.

"No thank you. I think I shall just sit out here for now."

He nodded and then went back inside. I sighed and then began to sing.

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you_

_I want nothing more then to see you again_

_And maybe tonight_

_We'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

_If only night can hold you where I can see you my love_

_Then let me never ever wake again!_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn!_

_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream_

_It's not real but it's ours!_

_And maybe tonight! _

_We'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn!_

_Maybe tonight we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn!_

I stayed outside a minute or two longer before going back inside. Most of them were already asleep. Only Wayne, Anthony and to my disappointment, Thorin, were still awake.


	7. Minuialwen

Chapter 6

Minuialwen

Thorin's POV

She walked in and looked at me. No words were spoken, she looked and then went to sleep.

"What happened to her?"

Wayne looked at me.

"It's more of a 'What hasn't happened to her.'"

I looked at Zora.

"She been in wars, she's watched people die…she's been through things no one should ever have to go through."

Zora's POV

As I have said, I never sleep. I heard everything that was said. I waited until they had all fallen asleep and then sat up. I leaned against the wall and looked around. I had thought being here would finally help me to sleep, I was wrong. I pushed my hair back and then stood up. I had to leave. If I did not it would mean death for the whole group. I could not let that happen. Especially not to Wayne and Anthony. I wished there was another way, but there was not. There had been a reason I left Middle-Earth all those years ago, and I could not let it hurt them. I left a note telling them why I left and then I slipped one into Thorin's hand. Then I actually took his money. If I was going to make it I would need supplies. I smirked.

_Consider that payback for touching me and insulting me._

I walked out the door and into the early morning.

Thorin's POV

I woke early, eager to get on the road. I found a piece of parchment in my hand. I opened it and read it.

Thorin Oakenshield,

I realize you do not care for me at all, and I can only say the feeling is mutual. I have left and I promise you shall never see me again. However I must ask you keep an eye on my friends. I know I am the last person you would ever do something for, but this is not for me but for them. I left not only for their safety, but that of you and your men.

This is your story and their's. Ask Gandalf about a woman named Minuialwen. Then you shall know why I had to leave. All the best of luck to you and your company.

Zora

P.S. I took your money.

"She what?!"

I found her words were true. She took all my money. I sighed and then the others woke.

"Zora?!" Anthony called.

"She is gone." I said.

He glared at me.

"What did you do to her?!"

Wayne found the letter.

"He didn't do anything. She left to keep us safe. Here look."

Anthony read the letter and then sighed. I looked at Gandalf. He nodded and we left. I rode in silence before riding back to Gandalf.

"Who is Minuialwen?"

His eyes went wide.

"Tell me. She told me to ask you."

He sighed.

"Minuialwen is Zora. Zora is Minuialwen." he said.

Her friends looked up and stopped.

"She was born here. She was only 19 when she…."

He stopped and looked down.

"When she what?"

"When she was blamed for the murder of her entire family."

My eyes widened.

"But she never did that. She watched her family die in front of her. She was banished form her land and then she disappeared. No one knew where. As for what happened to her…none know. She was believed to be dead, killed or captured."

"Is she an elf?" I asked.

"Yes and no. She has elf blood in her yes. But also the blood of Numenor."

_I have made a terrible mistake._


	8. Volvere Junto A Ti

Chapter 8

Volvere Junto A Ti

Zora's POV

I made my way to Bree for supplies. Luck for me, Thorin had a good deal of money. I knew if he ever saw me again, and I would be careful he did not, he would probably kill me. I bought a cloak, a bag, a bow and arrows and food. I still had a little money, but it was not mine to keep. I would have to find a way to get it back to Thorin, without him seeing me.

I stopped one night to rest and climbed up high in a tree. I took off the long sleeved shirt and tossed it away. I did not care anymore.

_Volveré junto a ti a pesarde mi orgullo _

_volveré porque sé queno puedo elegir _

_recordando ahora días deotra latitud _

_frecuentando sitios donde tuestarás _

_repitiendo gestos y palabras que_

_perdimos _

_volveré junto a ti como cuando me __fui_

_Tu dime si estás, dispuesto a intentar _

_denuevo conmigo, un largo camino _

_si aún erestu, si ahora soy yo _

_como una canciónsincera y nueva _

_tu dime si estás, si puedoencontrar nuestro pasado en tu mirar_

_Volveré junto a ti, pues te quise y tequiero _

_volveré junto a ti, para siemprehasta el fin _

_volveré, porque de ti quedaparte en mi_

_Al respirar el aire limpio de intranquilidad _

_alreencontrar tus manos fuerte soplaré _

_nosentirme siempre frágil como ayer_

_T__u dime sólo si estas dispuesto a intentar_

_De nuevo conmigo un largo camino _

_dime siaún eres tu, si ahora soy yo _

_aquellascanciones, tuyas, nuestras _

_tu dime siestás, si puedo encontrar nuestro pasadoen tu mirar_

_Si ahora eres tu una canción sincera ynueva tu dime si estás, _

_si puedo encontrarnuestro pasado en tu mirar_

_Ya no puedo elegir, volveré junto a ti._

A few tears slid down my eyes and I wiped them away. I was far too old to be crying like that.

"Get a grip Zora. You cannot change the past."


	9. Scarred

Chapter 9

Scarred

Thorin's POV

It had rain most of the day. Only when we had stopped to rest had the sky cleared.

"We shall camp here for the night. Fili, Kili! Look after the ponies. And make sure you stay with them." I said.

I felt as thought something were watching me. I looked around but there was nothing. Still I felt something or someone watching me.

"I think it would be wiser to move on."

I looked at Gandalf. I walked towards him.

"We could make for the Hidden Valley."

_I KNEW IT!_

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place."

I walked past him.

"Why not? The elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice!"

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help?" I looked at him angrily. "A dragon attacks Erebor….what help came form the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing!" I walked up to him. "You ask me to seek the aid of the very people who betrayed my grandfather? Who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them! I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past!" he hissed.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep!" I snarled.

He looked at me before walking off angrily.

Zora's POV

I was watching them. Waiting for the moment I could return Thorin's money and be on my way.

"Come on Bombur we are hungry." Thorin said.

I lay in wait and finally Thorin lay down to rest. I attached a note to his money bag and then set it beside him. I smiled a little and then left.

Thorin's POV

I woke suddenly from a dream. I sat up and when I did my bag of money fell from my chest. I took the note and opened it.

I believe this is yours. Thank you and once more good luck. Namarie.

Zora

I smiled to myself. I had to get her back. I stood up and as I looked around I almost missed the shadowy figure slipping away into the trees.

Zora's POV

I heard someone following me. I jumped up into a tree and waited. It was Thorin. I thought it was Wayne.

"Lady Zora I know you are here. Please show yourself."

I knew I should just disappear, but something inside me told me to stay. I sighed and jumped down. I landed behind him and when he turned he saw me.

"You called?"

He cleared his throat and shifted nervously. I raised my eyebrow waiting.

"I wish to apologize and…."

He suddenly stopped. He was looking at…..oh no!

"What are those?"

I quickly hid my arms and turned away.

"It is nothing!"

He grabbed my cloak, careful not to touch me, and turned me around.

"Who did this to you?" his voice edging towards anger.

I pulled back and he let me go.

"My life is long and dark. I have fought in many wars. The Civil War, World War II…Disguised as a boy of course. But I have been captured and tortured. I wanted to change the world, I was just a foolish girl. I changed nothing….." I looked down. "That is my story."

"Gandalf told me who you are….Minuialwen."

My eyes widened and I looked up.

"They found that it was not you who murdered your family. You are innocent and now everyone knows. You are no danger to us." he said.

I was free? Free of all this running and hiding?

"I am free." I whispered.

He nodded.

"May I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Are your arms the only part of you that is scarred?"

I shook my head.

"No. I am scarred all over. Only a few little scars on my face but the rest are everywhere. Like I said I was captured and tortured."

There was a silence and we both looked at the ground.

"You should come with us." he said suddenly.

I looked at him.

"If Gandalf told you who I was…"

"You are not a full blooded elf. And your friends miss you."

I thought of Wayne and Anthony. I sighed and nodded.

"Good."

I sensed there was something more then just the fact that my friends missed me. I did not question him about it nor did I actually want to know.


	10. Blue Flames

Chapter 10

Blue Flames

The second I went back to the camp Wayne and Anthony were on me. I was tackled to the ground and they were hugging me.

"Get off!"

We were all laughing and then the dwarves came. Turned out they had also missed me. Well most of them anyway. The reunion was cut short when Fili came running back to us.

"Uncle!"

Thorin went him.

"Where is your brother?"

"Some of the ponies were taken. By trolls! There are three of them. Bilbo went to try and free the ponies and Kili stayed behind to be sure nothing bad happened to him."

Everyone ran around grabbing their weapons and Thorin looked at me.

"I wish for you to remain here."

"Very well."

Wayne and Anthony looked at me in shock. I winked a little and they nodded. I waited about 5 or 7 minutes before I walked off in the direction the dwarves, Wayne and Antony had run in.

Thorin's POV

Curse that useless Halfling! Now we were caught and had no hope of getting away.

_Perhaps if I had let Zora come with us…..NO! She is a woman and it is a man's priority to protect a woman._

Still, as I struggled in the sack I had been placed in I found myself wishing I had allowed her to come. A sudden cry of pain made me stop struggling. A bush near one of the trolls had burst into flames. This was not what made me stare. The flames were blue!

Zora's POV

I saw the dwarves and my friends captured.

I knew that charging out there when there was only one of me and three trolls was not the wisest idea. It was then I saw the blue flames. My eyes widened. I looked around, thinking that Gandalf had come back. Then more flames burst near the trolls. I looked at Wayne and Anthony. Wayne was tied up and hanging upside down form a tree. I held back my laughter as he struggled. As I looked at Anthony I saw the fire attracted to him. It was Anthony! He was controlling the fire and making it blue.

"Wait!"

I watched Bilbo get up.

"You are making a terrible mistake!"

"You cannot reason with them they are half-wits!" Dori yelled.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?!"

_Troll dinner._

Bilbo hopped towards the trolls.

"I meant with the seasoning."

One of the trolls went closer to him.

"What about the seasoning?"

"Well have you smelt them? You are going to need something stronger then sage before you plate this lot up!"

My eyes widened in anger.

"TRAITOR!"

That was Thorin. He was captured and my heart raced.

"And what do you know about cooking dwarf?!"

"Shush! And let the uh flerbberbberahobbit talk."

I watched Bilbo carefully.

_I am going to kill that little rat!_

"Well the secret to cooking dwarf is um…"

"Yes?"

"Come on! Tell us the secret."

"Yes I am telling you the secret is…..to…..skin them first!"

"NO!"

"I will not forget that! I will not forget it!" said Dwalin from the spit.

One of the trolls went for Wayne.

"And what about this one? Looks a bit sour and dirty."

"What a load of rubbish! I have eaten plenty with their skins on! Scoff em I say boots and all!" said another troll.

The one that was by Wayne walked towards the pile of dwarves. He picked up Bombur.

_Why is it they always go for the fattest ones?!_

"Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy!"

I was about to shoot him but then Bilbo spoke up again.

"Oh no not that one he is infected!"

I was utterly confused.

"You what?" said a troll.

"Yes he has…worms in his…..tubes!"

The scrawny troll dropped Bombur, right on top of Kili and Oin.

"In fact they all have them they are infested with parasites! It is a terrible business I would not risk it! I really would not!"

I smiled when I realized Bilbo's plan. But now the trolls were getting suspicious. I ran put and grabbed a sword.

"Let them go!"

"What?!"

"Zora run!" Anthony shouted.

I stood my ground and then dropped the sword.

"Touch me if you dare!" I snapped.

One of the trolls tried to grab me and I went crazy. I screeched and swung and stabbed.

"The dawn will take you all!"

I stopped running around and saw Gandalf.

"Who is that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf smashed his staff on a boulder and the sun poured over us. The trolls shrieked and cried out until they could no longer move. They had been turned to stone. I smiled at Gandalf.

"Oooh! Get your foot out of my back!" said Dwalin.

I helped put out the fire and then kicked down the spit. I helped Anthony and then looked at him with a smile.

"You started the blue fire."

He seemed confused.

"When you were tied up what did you feel?"

He shrugged.

"Anger, frustration, and stress."

"Try feeling that again."

He tried and I knew he did, but he shook his head.

"It wasn't me I guess."

I knew it was him, but he walked off before I could say anything. I looked at Gandalf.

"It is good to see you again…..my old friend." He chuckled and smiled. I hugged him. Oh yes I knew Mithrandir. He was a couple thousand years older then I, but he had always been a friend to me.

"Where did you go to if I may ask?"

Thorin was now walking to us. I looked at Gandalf and then walked away.

"I was not done with you."

I stopped and slowly turned.

"Five on Zora." Wayne said.

"Are we placing bets?" Fili asked excitedly.

I stared directly at Thorin.

"I would be careful how you speak to me. I did not come running to find you, you came running after me! And do not say you wanted me to come back simply because my friends missed me, I know there is more to it then that! *Sólo quieres que me quede! I will stay but not for you. You are a lifelong shit."

I turned on my heel and walked away.

"Well that went well." Anthony whispered to Wayne.

I smacked him on the back of the head as I walked by.

_*You just want me to stay!_


	11. Potheads

Chapter 11

Potheads

Bilbo came and found me.

"Are you alright?"

"No." I said honestly.

"If it is any consolation, he does not like me very much either."

I laughed dryly.

"That is where you are wrong Bilbo." I looked at the confused hobbit. "He DOES like me. He is just too proud and stubborn to admit anything. But I appreciate you coming to check on me."

He smiled and nodded. I liked that little hobbit. He was a kind and honest soul with a good heart. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You have my trust Bilbo Baggins. You are a very good friend."

He smiled and bowed.

"At your service."

I chuckled and we walked back to the others. Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin, Bofur, Nori and Gandalf were gone. Kili informed me they had gone to look for the troll's cave. I looked at the stone trolls and smirked. I kicked one for the fun of it and then they came back. Gandalf called Bilbo to him and I went to Anthony and Wayne.

"I think he wants to kill you." Wayne said.

I looked over at Thorin. He was staring at me…..again!

"You have a staring problem?!"

He scowled and then looked away.

"King Under the Mountain…more like Bastard Under the Mountain." I mumbled.

Wayne and Anthony were on the ground laughing at that point. I started laughing as well.

"Something is coming!" Thorin shouted.

I readied my bow and stayed close to my friends.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

I lowered my bow when I saw another old friend.

"Radaghast! It is Radaghast the Brown!" Gandalf said.

I smiled and shook my head.

"You know that guy?"

I nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Gandalf asked him.

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

Poor Radaghast, he always was a confused fellow.

"I had a thought1 It was right there! On the tip of my tongue!"

I smirked.

"Oh! It is not a thought at all! It is just a little old…." Gandalf pulled an insect from his mouth. "Stick insect."

Anthony looked disgusted and Wayne was trying not to laugh. He looked at me.

"Taste like chicken." He whispered.

I snorted and Radaghast looked at me.

"Have we met before my dear?"

I smiled and mocked hurt.

"My dear Radaghast! I am hurt that you do not remember me. The Lady of the Dawn."

His eyes lit up and I rushed forward with a smile and hugged him.

"Oh my dear Minuialwen! I feared I might never see your shining face again!"

"It is good to see you my old friend."

I walked off a little with him and Gandalf.

"The Greenwood is sick Gandalf! A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. What is worst are the webs."

I looked at him.

"Webs? What do you mean?" I inquired.

Gandalf turned and looked at him.

"Spiders! Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliath or I am not a wizard." My eyes widened. "I followed their trail. They came from…." He looked at me. "Dol Guldur."

I heard the shrieks and the dark whispers. I could fell the cold blade on my skin. I put my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes. I felt dizzy.

"Zora?!"

Wayne and Anthony were at my side and trying to get me to sit.

"I will be alright."

They seemed unconvinced but let it go.

"But that old fortress is abandoned." Gandalf finally said.

I looked at Radaghast. He shook his head.

"No Gandalf. It is not. A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead."

My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"You mean…."

He nodded.

"I saw him Gandalf! From out of the darkness. A necromancer has come."

Radaghast looked spooked. He finally looked at Gandalf.

"Sorry."

"Try a little Old Toby. It will help settle your nerves."

He gave Radaghast his pipe and I laughed a little.

"And out."

"Yo Gandalf…..you got anymore of that?" Anthony asked.

That did it. I doubled over in laughter and fell to my knees.

"What?"

"You are such a pothead." Wayne said.

"Anthony!"

We all looked over at Bofur. He waved Anthony over and handed him a spare pipe. I smiled and shook my head. Bofur and Anthony would be getting along very well.

"That is not from the world of the living."

I turned and my eyes went wide with horror. I strode over to the wizards and nearly screamed.

"They have returned."

Gandalf and Radaghast looked at me with concern. I walked away, wanting be as far away from that thing as I could. Wayne came to me.

"That Dol Guldur place…is it…."

I looked at him and nodded. He sighed and then looked to Anthony. He was going to call him over but he was smoking with Bofur.

"They will get along very well indeed." I said.

"You don't say?"

I chuckled.


	12. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Warg?

Chapter 12

Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Warg?

Thorin's POV

Something was wrong with her. The moment the wizard spoke of that place…..it looked as though she was remembering something she wanted to forget. I knew I should see if she was alright.

_No! Do not become attached. She does not like you anyway._

I went against what my mind said and walked to her. She looked at me as though I had come to insult her.

"Are you alright? You seemed….quite shaken back there."

Her face softened and she sighed.

"I will be fine."

She looked back at me with curiosity in her dark blue eyes.

"Thank you for asking me."

I did not smile, though I felt myself wishing to. I bowed my head.

"You are welcome Lady Minuialwen."

"Zora. Just Zora. I have gone my whole life being called Zora. That is who I am."

I nodded and then walked away.

"Thorin…"

I stopped but did not look at her.

"I will help you to reclaim your home. But then I will leave. I know you do not want me to stick around."

That was where I made my mistake. I did not tell her I did not want her to leave. I just nodded and walked away.

Zora's POV

He walked off and I nodded. A long howl rang through the air. I took my bow and pulled an arrow from the quiver.

"Was that a wolf? A-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves…..no that is not a wolf." Bofur said.

A twig snapped and a large animal jumped forward. I had never seen anything like it before. It jumped on Gloin and Thorin killed it. There was another one behind it. Kili and I both fired arrows at it and Dwalin finished it off.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin said.

"Orc pack?" Anthony and Bilbo asked.

"Who did you tell about your quest? Beyond your kin."

"No one."

"WHO DID YOU TELL?!" Gandalf asked again.

"No one I swear!" Gandalf sighed. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted. Or rather two of you are."

Thorin and I immediately looked at each other.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"Agreed!" Anthony and Wayne said in unison.

"We cannot!" came Ori's voice.

We all looked up at him.

"We have no ponies or horses. They bolted."

I looked down.

_I swore I would not allow any harm to come to them. _

"I will distract them. If they are after me as well as Thorin….." I looked up. "They go for me."

"Hell no!"

"Yes Wayne! There is no other choice for me. Not if you all want to live. I am fast…."

"These are Gundabad Wargs! They will outrun you Minuialwen!" Gandalf said.

"I will help! These are Rohsgobel Rabbits!" I looked at the large rabbits. "I should like to see them try and outrun them."

I smiled and nodded. Thorin looked at me. His hand was stretched towards me to grab my wrist, but he dropped it to his side.

"I will come back. Estelio nin. You have my word."

I ran off before he could say anything.

Thorin's POV

I was a fool! I was letting my heart get in the way. As soon as she ran off the Brown wizard took off as well.

"We need to stay….." I looked around. "Where is Lord Wayne."

Anthony looked around and then slapped his hand to his face.

"What?!" I asked.

"He went after her. AGIAIN!"

I sighed.

"We shall have to trust they will be alright. But now we must go and take the time Lord Wayne, Radaghast….." I stopped. "Radaghast and Zora have given us."

They all nodded and we ran. Gandalf peered behind a rock.

"Stay together!"

I made sure my men and Anthony had gone safely then ran after them. We stayed close to the rocks and went as quickly as we could. I could hear Zora shouting in the distance. I wanted to go and help her, but I had to keep the others safe. As we ran we stopped and Ori almost went to far.

"Ori no! Get back!"

"This way! Hurry now!"

They rushed off in the direction Gandalf told them.

"Where are you leading us?"

"We have not the time! Zora's life is in danger every second we waste! GO!"

He knew.

Zora's POV

I saw them running. Wayne had caught up to me.

"They are making for the Hidden Valley. Though I doubt Thorin knows that."

He was about answer when his eyes widened. I turned and saw one of the warg riders had gone off towards the others.

"Damn it!"

We ran off but as we approached the warg was shot down. They were making too much noise. One of the orcs shouted and now they were coming for all of us.

"Might as well join them now." Wayne said.

I nodded and we ran with the others. One of them leaped out of nowhere and pounced on me. I screamed and then I saw it burst into blue flames. I looked at Anthony with a smile. There was blue fire in his hands.

"Told you so."

He smirked and then we continued to run.

"There are more coming!" Kili shouted.

"KILI! ZORA SHOOT THEM!"

I aimed and fired but I would not be able to kill all of them.

"We are surrounded!" Fili shouted.

I looked around, and sure enough the wargs were closing in on us.

"Hold your ground!"

I looked at Thorin. He drew his sword and looked around. It was in that moment I knew.

"Where is Gandalf!?"

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin said.

I looked around and saw the rock. I smiled and then Gandalf appeared.

"This way you fools!"

I shouted for Wayne and Anthony to run. I stayed outside until everyone was in.

"KILI! RUN!"

I shot a warg close to Kili and then he and Fili jumped in.

"Go Zora!"

I jumped in and he jumped after me. We tumbled down and I landed on him. I heard Anthony start to laugh and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Thorin was scowling….at me.

"DO you mind?"

I scowled and stood up. I slapped Anthony on the back of the head. Then a horn call came and I smiled. I knew that sound well.

"~Cousin.~"


	13. Cousins

Chapter 13

Cousins

"I cannot see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it?" Dwalin called.

"Follow it of course!"

They all rushed off but Thorin looked at Gandalf angrily.

"I think that would be wise."

I smirked and followed the path. When it opened I smiled. Wayne and Anthony were staring with mouths open. I did not blame them, for the sight before was a beautiful one.

"The Valley of Imladris. Here lies the last homely house east of the sea." Said Gandalf. "In the common tongue it is known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo said.

I smiled wider and started to run down into the valley.

Thorin's POV

I looked at Gandalf.

"This was your plan all along!"

He looked at me with a tired expression.

"To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself. And besides…Zora will be very useful to you here."

I ignored his comment on Zora.

"You think the elves would grant our quest their blessing? They would only try to stop us."

"Anyone would dipshit!" said Wayne.

I scowled at him and Anthony started to laugh.

_How does Zora out up with them?!_

"_Easy. Beer, weed and Japanese sodas."_

I looked for Zora but she was already down in the valley. I shook my head.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. Now if we are to do this it will need to be handled with tact and respect. And no small amount of charm. Which is while you shall leave the talking to Zora and myself."

I sighed in frustration but nodded and followed him down in the dwelling of the elves.

Zora's POV

An elf came down the steps as I was running up.

"Man le?"

I smiled.

"~It is I Lindir. Minuialwen!~" I said.

His eyes widened and then he smiled.

"~How long has it been?~"

"~About 5,000 years give or take.~"

We laughed and I hugged him.

"~Is my cousin here?~"

Before he could answer the dwarves, Wayne, Anthony and Gandalf came. Lindir and I walked down towards them.

"Mithrandir." said Lindir.

He turned and smiled.

"Ah Lindir!"

"~We heard you had crossed the river.~"

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

I looked at him.

"Not here? Where is he?"

Before Lindir could answer the same horn call sounded. I smiled and Gandalf turned with a smile. Thorin went crazy.

"Close ranks!"

I rolled my eyes.

The elves circled around them and I saw my cousin among them.

"Maidhion!"

My cousin looked over towards me and stared at me. He rode to me.

"My lady."

I smirked.

"~Right. I am forgetting it has been a while. It is me! Minuialwen!~"

He smiled and jumped off his horse. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"~Minuialwen! I never gave up hope!~"

I laughed as he spun me around.

"Gandalf!"

I looked over at Elrond. I smiled and Gandalf walked forward.

"~Lord Elrond. My friend. Where have you been?~"

"~We have been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.~"

He got off his horse and embraced Gandalf. He then looked at an orc weapon he had picked up.

"Strange, for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"Ah well that may have been us."

They looked at the dwarves and Anthony and Wayne came to me. Elrond looked at me.

"Minuialwen?"

"Finally! Someone who remembers me."

Elrond smiled and laughed and I hugged him. Then Thorin walked forward and Elrond turned to him.

"Welcome Thorin son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." He snapped.

My eyes narrowed.

"Watch it you lifelong shit!" I snarled.

Elrond put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. I backed away but I continued to glare at Thorin.

Thorin's POV

Her glare and harsh words hurt me.

_Wait! Why would her words hurt me? No woman's words can hurt me, or at least they never have before._

The elf lord said something to me and I did not understand. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What is he saying?! Does he offer us insult!?" Gloin shouted.

They all began to argue and then Gandalf spoke.

"No master Gloin he is offering you food."

They all huddled and decided it was a good idea to stay.

"Well in that case lead on."

As I walked towards Zora, I tried to apologize. She glared and then walked away. Her cousin and friends walked after her. I sighed and looked down.

"Uncle come on!" Kili shouted.

Zora's POV

_That stubborn bastard!_

"Minuialwen!"

I stopped and looked at Maidhion.

"What is wrong?"

"She likes the dwarf king and….OW!"

I smacked Anthony over the head.

"I do not like the Bastard Under the Mountain. He infuriates me and is rude and….."

_Handsome and strong, and brave._

"But he likes you."

Now I smacked Wayne over the head.

"You are not meant to repeat that."

Maidhion smiled.

"Well then I have a very good plan as to get back at him."

I raised my eyebrow.

"I am listening."

Thorin's POV

I sat with Elrond and Gandalf. He explained to us the swords we had found in the troll hoard and then he looked over. Gandalf smiled. I turned and nearly dropped my wine.

"Z-Zora?" I choked out.


	14. Thorin's Wake Up Call

Chapter 14

Thorin's Wake Up Call

Zora's POV

My cousin's wife helped me to dress in a beautiful elven dress. My arms were covered but I did not care about my scars anymore. My necklace showed and it shined brightly. I walked out with my cousin and Gandalf and Elrond smiled at me. Thorin turned and his eyes went wide.

"Z-Zora?!"

I smiled sweetly and then walked past him with my cousin. Wayne and Anthony were snickering behind a pillar. I smiled and sat down beside Gandalf. My cousin went back to find his wife.

"Minuialwen you look beautiful." Elrond said.

I thanked him and ate my dinner. I was fully aware of Thorin staring at me the entire time.

_My cousin is a genius._

After dinner I excused myself and then walked around. I had not been in Imladris for thousands of years. I smiled as I walked out into the gardens.

"You are very clever."

I did not need to look at the owner of the voice.

"I know of what you speak."

I heard him walk closer, though he was careful not to touch me.

"You know exactly what I speak of." he growled.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Well then perhaps you should stop being such an ass!"

I knew that fighting with him would only anger him further, but I was looking for a fight.

"Watch your tongue when you speak to me! I have endured too much and have come far enough and you are causing far too many problems! You know nothing of the world!"

I slapped him across the face.

Thorin's POV

The moment the words left my mouth I wished I could take them back. My cheek stung and burned and I slowly looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face and the anger was clear on her face.

"How dare you! How dare you say I know nothing of the world!" She grabbed a hold of me and lifted me. "I watched my family murdered! By Nazgul Ringwraiths and orcs. One of them stands out in my mind. A pale Orc. Small when I first saw him. Young for an orc. But he finished my father and made me watch! You know nothing of me! So next time you wish to tell someone they know nothing of the world, look in the mirror and say it to yourself you lifelong shit!"

She dropped me and ran off. She was fast and silent. I felt like a fool.

Zora's POV

I ran off crying and ended up falling in a river. I surfaced and started to choke. A pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me from the water. I felt hands pushing on my chest. The water came out of my mouth and I was turned over on my side. I coughed and someone was patting my back. I looked over and my eyes went wide.

"T-Thorin?"

"Are you alright?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came. His hands immediately left me and I sort of wished they had not.

"Are you alright Zora?"

I nodded. He stood up and offered me his hand.

"OI!"

_And here come Satan Jr._

Wayne's fist collided with Thorin's face.

"What did you do to her!?"

I shook my head and stood up.

"No Wayne stop it!"

I grabbed his wrist and he looked at me.

"He helped me."

Wayne raised his eyebrow.

"I fell in the river and was choking and he pulled me out and got the water out."

Thorin had blood on his face, I knew it was not Wayne's. I sighed.

"Wayne just go to sleep."

"You know I don't….."

"Go find a tree and sleep there."

He nodded and left. I knelt down beside Thorin.

"I am sorry about him. He is a protective older brother to me. Even though I am older by thousands of years."

He just stared at me. I knew he would never allow any of the elves to help him. I bit my lip and then looked at him again.

"If you allow me, I can help you. Wayne's sort of wounds are ones I am…..painfully familiar too."

He nodded. I helped him up and walked him to my room. I sat him down on the sofa and found that Wayne had almost broken his nose.

"I suppose this beating has shown me how very wrong I was."

I raised my brow.

"I was wrong to speak to you as such. And I apologize."

I smiled, a smiled a real smile.


	15. Beauty of the Dawn

Chapter 15

Beauty of the Dawn

The dawn had come. I looked out the window and smiled more. I fixed the damage Wayne had done and then nodded.

"Thank you." he said.

I nodded.

"You may want to stay clear from Wayne and Anthony for a while. They are both like over protective brothers." I said softly.

He nodded and then left the room. Maidhion came into the room.

"~Your friend Wayne told me what happened. Are you alright?!~"

"~Calm down my dear cousin. I am quite alright. It was a misunderstanding.~"

He hugged me.

"~I only just got you back. I cannot lose you again.~"

I smiled.

"~You will not. I am no longer a traitor and murder in the eyes of Middle-Earth. I am home again now and forever.~"

He smiled and kissed my cheek. He left the room and I sat down on the bed. I stood up and walked to his room. I softly knocked on the door.

"Kili not now." groaned Thorin.

I smiled a bit. I opened the door and…..to be quite honest I did not regret it. From what I could see of him, he was naked. Heat flooded to my cheeks and I looked down. I walked across the room and stood near the window.

"What are you doing?"

"Actually I came to ask if we could start over."

I heard him putting his cloths on.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you decent?"

"Should it matter? You have already seen me."

I chuckled.

"But yes I am."

I turned and looked at him. I preferred his cloths off.

"I know that we did not have the best start." I walked closer to him. "I want to try again."

He seemed confused. I smiled and bowed.

"I am Zora Turner."

He smiled a little and bowed.

"I am Thorin son of Thrain."

I smiled at him.

"So then Thorin, would you like to join me for breakfast?"

He smiled and looked down. When he looked back up he nodded.

"I would like that very much Zora."

I smiled and he offered me his arm. I walked with him and as we entered the breakfast hall everyone's eyes were on us. We paid them no mind and he pulled out my chair. I sat down and then he sat down beside me.

"I believe we have given them something to talk about for the next two years."

I chuckled and we ate as though nothing were out of place. When breakfast was over I got up and Wayne and Anthony pulled me out into the hall.

"The hell is all that?!"

"We started over. You know that whole 'Hello I am this person and let us be friends sort of thing.' So do NOT go ruining it and…Wayne why are you smiling like that?"

"Pay up."

Anthony groaned and handed him money.

"You guys have about…..5 seconds." I growled.

They bolted and I tore after them.

Thorin's POV

As I was getting up from the table, Master Wayne and Master Anthony came speeding through.

"Make way!"

They had to run around the table. I only caught a glimpse of Zora as she came barreling after them. She leaped over the table and disappeared down the hall. I started to laugh as I had never laughed in years.

Zora's POV

I eventually jumped up into a tree and waited for them to came into range. I jumped on them and knocked them both to the ground.

"When will the two you learn you cannot run nor hide from me?"

Wayne knocked me over and wrestled me. I could take both of them on and when I won I was laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." Anthony groaned.

Someone cleared their throat. I looked up and there stood Lord Elrond. I stood up and bowed respectfully.

"My Lord Elrond."

"I am told that Master Anthony has a power of fire. Blue fire if I am correct."

I looked at a nodding Anthony.

"Show me?"

I looked at Wayne and nodded. He gave a me a wicked smile and went up behind Anthony. I looked at Elrond.

"~You may want to stand back.~"

He looked confused but he nodded and we backed up. Wayne went up behind Anthony with a stick and whacked him.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Blue fire appeared in his hand. Perhaps my idea was a bad one, now he was going for Wayne.

"Oh dear."

I knew not if Anthony was in his right mind. He shot fire at Wayne but before it reached Wayne, pitch black and blood red vapors surrounded Wayne. Lighting was cracking within the vapors. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. The fire had disappeared.

"Wayne?" I asked.

The vapors began to fade, and the lightning went with them. Wayne was smiling at us.

"Sweet." he said.

I was still staring in utter confusion. I shook my head and scowled at him.

"I meant smack him not try to beat him with a damn stick! He could have killed you! You moron!" I shouted.

Wayne smiled innocently and I sighed and shook my head.

"It would seem you have the blood of the Istari in you Master Anthony."

We all looked at Elrond.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"You came from a different time yes?" I nodded. "You brought them with you though I know not how. He must be a descendent of one of the Istari. Perhaps one of the two blues."

"Alatar and Pallando?" I asked.

He nodded and then looked at Wayne.

"Your power is one wholly strange to me. I have never seen anything like it in all my years."

From the tone in Elrond's voice I could tell he was suspicious.

"~My lord I can assure you Wayne is not evil. He may seem that way but he is not.~"

My words seemed to assure him a little, but not much. He walked away and I looked at Wayne.

"Did you know you could do that?"

He shook his head. I knew he was being truthful. They went off to train and I went to find my bow so I could join them. When I reached my room the bow was gone. I had forgotten I dropped it when the wargs were chasing us. I groaned and then made my way down to the blacksmith. I asked him to craft me a bow and he happily agreed.

"I remember you."

I looked at him and tilted my head. He smiled.

"You were only a small child when we first met. I knew the moment I heard that you could not have harmed your family. I shall craft you a fine bow."

I thanked him and then walked away.

Thorin's POV

She remained on my mind all day. As I walked through the halls I thought of her, the way she seemed to glow when the sun was rising. As I walked past the training grounds, I saw her and several other elves dueling. She disarmed every single one of them. I was once more amazed. She wore a sort of shirt where her arms, shoulders, and part of her back was exposed. Scars littered her body. As the elves left I made my way down. She was gathering her things when I approached.

"Zora?"

She whipped around and her face turned red. She hid behind a pillar.

"Thorin what the hell are you doing here?"

_Why does she hide from me?_

"Zora why is it you hide?"

"You saw me!" She snapped impatiently.

"Your scars? That is why you hide?"

I went behind the pillar. I did not touch her, but I blocked her escape.

"There is nothing wrong with you." I growled.

She jumped over me, and I know not how, then she began to run. I groaned and then chased after her. She was fast, but as she looked behind at me she tripped. I stopped running and was breathing hard.

"Will you….just listen?!" I asked.

She looked at me and waited. I took a few deep breaths and then looked at her.

"You need not hide. There is nothing wrong with you. You have scars….I have them too. Larger then yours." She looked down. "Hiding yourself from the world is cowardly and you are not a coward Zora. You are brave, honest, kind….." She looked back up. "You can be very stupid at times, but you are smart, funny…."

I stopped and looked down. I kicked a rock and then when I looked up she was gone.

"Curse that woman!"

"Why curse me?"

She was behind me and quite close.

"I thought you had just run again."

She shook her head.

"No, but why would anyone wish to lay eyes upon a scarred beast."

I sighed and slapped my hand to my face.

"You are no beast!"

My tone was sharp, but she had to know just how beautiful she really was.

"You are beautiful! You glow when the sun rises almost as though a light surrounds you! You are gentle, sweet, graceful and so much more! Why can you not see that Zora!?"

Zora's POV

When he looked at me again his eyes held anger, frustration and pain. I did not understand the pain.

"What hurts you?"

"The fact that you think so little of yourself! You see yourself a monster! You know not what I…..I mean what everyone else sees."

I raised my brows. He turned his back to me and folded his hands behind his back.

"You do not understand. You are beautiful inside and out. You have fought in battles, you have kept your honor even when people thought you a murderer. You have hardly any family and yet you make the people around you feel like they are your family. Master Anthony and Master Wayne…I can see how all three of you would die for one another….that to me is beauty." He turned and faced me. "That is what is beautiful. You could be scarred beyond recognition and people would still think you beautiful…I would."

I almost did not hear his last words. He sat down on a rock and looked away from me. I bit my lip and then went and knelt down in front of him. I touched his hand lightly. He looked at my hand and then at me.

"You know not how much your words mean to me. I have spent most of my life running and hiding. When I met you….I felt as though I had no more reason to run and hide." I tightened my hold on his hand. "You showed me that I should be proud of who I am. You changed the way I look at myself."

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He stiffened but when I pulled back I smiled.

"Hannon le Thorin Oakenshield, mellon nin."

As I turned to walk away he held me there. I looked back at him and found his face only inches from mine.


	16. Unexpected But Wanted

Chapter 16

Strange But Wanted

"Thorin what do you plan to do?"

He did not answer me. He slowly reached up and touched my face.

"I am going to kiss you now." he breathed.

I did not have control over my body. I could not speak and I could not move away. He leaned closer and I could feel the warmth from his lips. Then before I knew what had happened I felt his lips against mine. It felt as though they were barely touching. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, one you never wish to end. I closed my eyes and found myself leaning into him. When he pulled away he looked at me. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came. He looked away and I knew he was expecting me to say something.

"Thorin…"

He looked back at me.

"I…you…why did you do that?"

"I am not good with words…..and…"

I put my fingers to his lips and he looked at me.

"I know what you are trying to say."

I moved my fingers.

"You….you do?"

I nodded.

"But why me? You can tell me or…show me or whatever."

He gently stroked my face and I smiled. Feeling bolder, I leaned forward. His other hand went to my face and he looked into my eyes before closing the space between us. I pressed my lips harder against his and let my tongue trace over his bottom lip. I slid between his lips and he opened his mouth. His tongue wrestled with mine and he pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I tangled my fingers in his hair. He moaned into my mouth and my heart started to beat faster.

His free hand went up and rested on my back, pushing me closer. The kiss began to slow but he would come back for more until it stopped. I sat there on his lap looking at him. I stroked his face and then let it rest on his cheek.

"I believe I understand now." I said a little out of breath.

He smiled, for the first time I saw him smile. He started to laugh and I smiled and laughed with him. When we stopped I looked up at the moon. I smiled and then looked back at him. I twirled one of his braids and he smiled.

"I think I like the way you explain things." I said.

He raised his brow.

"Oh?"

I smiled.

"You do not use your words."

He leaned closer.

"Do you like that?" he whispered.

I smiled.

"Very much so."

He chuckled and kissed me quickly and softly.

"Do you wish for the others to know?" he asked.

I groaned and buried my face in his chest.

"Wayne and Anthony will never let me hear the end of this."

He chuckled and the sound made me smile.

"We need not tell them." he said.

"Then we shall have to pretend nothing happened here. I know not if I want that."

He lifted my face and had me look at him.

"Only in front of them. If ever we are alone, and I will see that we are at times, we need not hide anything."

I smiled. He kissed me and then just held me there in his arms. I know not how long we had been sitting there but the sun was coming up.

"We should go back before anyone wakes up and finds us gone." I said.

Neither of us wanted to leave, but we had to. Before we went our separate ways he kissed me once more.

"Perhaps tonight I shall see you again?"

I smiled.

"Count on it."

He smiled and I kissed his nose and then ran off.

Thorin's POV

As she ran off I smiled. She was a free spirited woman with a big heart. I turned and walked back to my room.

Estelwen's POV

I did not run back to my room. I ran to a vined wall and climbed up. I climbed to the top of one of the building and let the wind blow in my face. I closed my eyes and it felt as though I were flying. I opened my eyes and then started to climb down.


	17. A Little Swim

Chapter 17

A Little Swim

Wayne and Anthony knew something was up, however they were practical enough not to ask. Wayne and I were walking around the library when Wayne suddenly stopped.

"What?"

"Follow me. Quietly."

I was confused but I followed him.

"I've been wondering where Anthony has been all last night and today, I think I may have just found out."

We peered behind a bookshelf and my jaw hit the floor. There was Anthony sitting with a beautiful elf maiden. They were not kissing, they were just sitting and talking. I smiled when he made her laugh. I shooed Wayne away before he could ruin anything.

"How does he get lucky?!"

"Because he has manners."

"Oi! I have manners. Sometimes I just forget to use them." I laughed and shook my head.

He went off to train and I walked to the waterfall. I sat on the rock where Thorin and I had sat before and smiled to myself. I looked at the water and decided to go for a swim. I took off everything except my bra and underwear. I jumped into the water and started to swim around. The lake was deep and a clear and crystal blue. I dove deep. I had always been able to hold my breath for long amounts of time. I twirled around and when I resurfaced I smiled. I had not been swimming in a long time.

I know not how long I had been there, but when I resurfaced again I was no longer alone.

"Thorin." I said.

He smiled small.

"You look as though you are enjoying yourself."

I smiled and nodded. Then I found the perfect opportunity to see him with hardly any cloths again.

"Care to join me?" I asked.

He nodded and then took off his armor, tunic, and breeches until only his underwear was on.

_I wish he would take those off._

He slid into the water and I disappeared beneath the surface. He dove under after me and caught me around the middle. We both surfaced laughing and gasping for air. I purposely moved his hair in his face and then swam up behind him. I wound my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Are you not a little old for this?"

I smiled playfully.

"You are never too old to play around sometimes."

He smiled and jumped deeper into the water. I shrieked with laughter and then surfaced. He swam closer to me and wrapped and arm around me, pulling me close to his body. His lips met mine and my eyes closed. He pulled away a little too soon for my liking.

"Why did you stop?"

"Did you want me to continue?"

I nodded and he smiled. He kissed me again and I cupped his face. He was picking up where we had left off. His tongue went inside my mouth and I moaned. I smiled into the kiss and then dove beneath the water.

Thorin's POV

I chuckled. She was so free, no worries. She surfaced in front of me and gave me a soft kiss before diving under again.

"I am not overly fond of teasing." I said.

If she heard me, she did not show it. She continued to appear from nowhere beneath the water and kiss me. Finally when she least expected it I grabbed her and she shrieked with laughter and I threw her up. She came crashing into the water. I was happy she was having fun.

"Do it again?" She asked.

I smiled and did as she asked. In her heart she was still a child. And I knew she had never had a true childhood. When I could not toss her any longer I just held her in my arms.

"I think Anthony may have found someone he cares about." she whispered.

"Sounds interesting. Do you know who she is?"

"No. Wayne and I saw her and him in the library. She is an elven maiden."

I had nothing against Elrond's people any longer. They had been kind to us and had not judged us. They had helped us to read the map, and they had unknowingly given me the chance to be with Zora alone at times.

"She has lovely dark blond hair, bright green yes with brown and ivory skin. She is delicate looking, but I am sure she is very strong. She is…..truly beautiful."

I kissed her neck from behind.

"You are far more beautiful then any elven maiden." I whispered.

I could hear her smile in her voice.

"You are so sweet." she whispered.

I chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"Perhaps we should get out and dry off." I suggested.

She agreed and we both got out. We lay out on the grass looking up at the stars.

"You know that stars can tell us stories." she said.

I looked at her. She was not looking at me, but gazing at the stars.

"I did not."

She smiled and nodded.

"That is one of the few things I remember. My mother told me long ago. Although I never learned how to read those stories. She died before she could teach me." She said sadly.

I turned over and held myself up by my elbow.

"Then we will learn together."

She looked at me. I took her hand and squeezed.

"We will learn to read the stories of the stars together." I said.

She smiled and I was rewarded with a kiss. I placed my hand on her back and pushed her closer to me. I felt her smile, this made me feel bolder. I moved my lips down her jaw and to her neck. As I kissed to her nape she gasped. I smiled into her skin and started to suck and nip lightly there.

"You cheat." She gasped.

I chuckled and kissed my way back to her lips. Her hands wandered my chest and I stopped them and held them. When I pulled back she smiled at me.

"Thank you Thorin."

I raised my brow. She smiled and laughed a little.

"You are the first man I have ever kissed, the first one I have ever let touch me the way you do, the first I have ever dared to touch. You have showed me that not all the people in this world are cruel. That there are people who are kind and loving."

I smiled and touched her face gently.

"I hope you never kiss or touch any man but me."

She giggled and I started to laugh.


	18. Anthony's Dilemma

**Just a little filler chapter. We shall continue on with the main journey next chapter. Enjoy dearies! =D**

* * *

Chapter 18

Anthony's Dilemma

When Thorin and I went our separate ways for the night, I found Anthony alone in the hall. I frowned for he looked sad. I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Oh, hey Zo."

I smiled.

"What is it?"

"Well I er…."

"I know about you and the elf maiden." I said with a smile.

He smirked.

"I should've known."

"But what is wrong now?"

He sighed.

"When we leave she will stay here. I may never see her again."

I rolled my eyes and smacked him over the head.

"There you go again! Why don't you ever hit Wayne?!"

"You listen here!" His eyes widened. "You are going to see her again! You understand me?! I have been waiting 5 years for you to find someone like her! You will NOT lose her while I still live."

"Message received."

We both started to laugh.

"What is her name anyway?"

"Vendethiel. I had a real job learning to pronounce it." he laughed.

I smiled and pat him on the back.

"She is a beautiful woman. But do not give up hope. You will see her again."

"Alright I'll trust you. God knows I'd probably be dead if I hadn't all these years."

I winked and then went to bed.

Thorin's POV

When I woke up the next morning it was not because I was don sleeping. I heard an arrow hitting a target. I frowned and thought it was Kili. I went to the balcony to shout at him, but he was not alone. Zora was with him and they were laughing and training together.

_I__ might have known she and Kili would get on well. They have much in common._

"Show me that again!" He said to her.

She aimed her bow. She had such concentration and strength. As if nothing mattered but the target. She released the arrow and it split Kili's. My eyes widened. I was highly impressed. Suddenly I saw Wayne jump at her with a staff in his hand. I was about to shot for her to duck, but she knew he was coming. She dodged him and then aimed to kick him. He grabbed her leg and she wound up on the ground. He went to help her up, but she jumped up, took his staff and chased him around with it. I started to laugh and then I got dressed and went down to breakfast.

Zora's POV

Once I had finally hit Wayne with his damned staff, I went back to Kili.

"Right, now that my little matter of 'business' has been taken care of, show me what you can do."

He happily obliged. I was highly impressed by him. He may as well be better then any elf here in Imladris.

Anthony and Wayne continued to train with their newfound powers. Anthony was no able to light his fingertips on fire. He would do that out of sheer entertainment. Wayne's power worried me. It was dark and forbidding. I knew it scared Elrond, but I knew in my heart that Wayne was a good man and he would never harm anyone. But then one day Elrond pulled me off to the side.

"We must talk."


	19. Wayne

**This idea has been floating around in my head. I thought I would give it a go. Let me know what you think dearies.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Wayne

Elrond led me to his study. He sat down and looked at me.

"Your friend Master Wayne concerns me."

"~I know, but as I have told you….~"

"~I know he is a good man….but where he came from is greatly disturbing.~"

I gave him a look of confusion.

"O man pedich?"

He stood up and took a book.

"~Your friend was also from this world. How came to the other is unknown to me. He is not evil, but he was born of evil.~"

My eyes widened. I shook my head.

"~No! That is impossible! Wayne may act as though he is evil but he cannot have been born of evil!~"

"~Minuialwen it is right here!~"

I looked at the book. My eyes widened and tears flooded my eyes. I snapped the book shut and slammed it down.

"~No! This is not true! Wayne could not be his son! He looks nothing like him!~"

"~He did not receive his name for nothing. His mother was taken by him and Wayne was created. His mother feared him and so sent him away. He was born perhaps 20 years after you left. He does not know about Wayne and we should see that it stays that way. Especially from Thorin.~"

I looked up with anger and sorrow in my eyes.

"~Why did you tell me when you know what his father did to my family!?~"

He sat down and put his hand on my shoulder.

"~Because I know he is like a brother to you. And you are right. He is not evil, but his father is.~"

I knew in my heart it was true. Yet I still did not wish to believe it.

"~How can I tell him this?~" I asked.

"~I do not have an answer for that my dear. But I know you shall find a way.~"

He kissed my forehead and then left. I sat alone, wondering how I would ever be able to tell Wayne….that his father…was the Pale Orc.

Thorin's POV

That night when I went to find Zora she was not there. I frowned and began to worry. I walked through Imladris wondering where she might have gone.

_Please do not let her have left again!_

I ran around looking for her until I found Elrond.

"She is in my study. Right down there. Go to her."

I did not waste time. I ran to Zora and found her there crying.

"Zora!?"

She looked up and then threw herself at me. I wrapped my arms around her and she cried hysterically.

"Zora what is it?!"

She did not answer. She just cried. I held her tightly and did my best to calm her.

"Shhh-hhh! I am here. Please Zora tell me what has upset you so much."

She looked up at me.

"It is Wayne." she said softly.

Zora's POV

I know Elrond advised against what I was about to do, but I did not keep secrets from Thorin.

"Before I tell you, you must swear to me you that you will listen to me."

"I promise." He said.

I took a deep breath.

"Wayne's mother…..she was taken by a pale orc and deflowered. Wayne was born and his mother sent him away because she feared him. He was born of evil but he is not evil." I said.

"Pale orc."

His voice was dead and hollow.

"Why?"

"Azog the Defiler."

"Who is he?"

"The one who killed my grandfather. I killed him long ago."

I nodded.

"And now I find I travel with his son."

My eyes widened.

"Thorin it is not his fault! He does not even know! He was abandoned! Thorin you cannot say anything to him."

I knew this news angered him, but he sighed and passed a hand over his face.

"YOu have my word."

I kissed him and then rested my head against his chest.

"You are right. He is not evil." he whispered.

I nodded and then closed my eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat. Wayne was not evil, nor would he ever be. That was what kept me going that day.


	20. Leaving Imladris

Chapter 20

Leaving Imladris

Thorin picked me up and carried me back to my room. He set me down but I would not let him go.

"Please do not leave me." I whispered.

Thorin's POV

She was scared, upset and hurting. I nodded and lay down beside her. She clutched my tunic and buried her face in my chest. I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"When the times comes for you to tell him, I shall be a your side. I promise." I whispered.

She looked at me and touched my face.

_Like the stars guiding souls to safety_

_You have saved me, my love_

_Near or far you'll be here to watch me_

_From the heavens above_

_When my light ceases to burn_

_To your arms I will return_

_For my love never let's go_

_Oh my love_

_Never let go_

I kissed her deeply and placed my hand on her neck. I pulled back, only slightly. Our eyes remained closed.

"I will never let you go Zora. I promise you that."

"You have made many promises to me….how do you intend to keep them all?" she whispered.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"Standing by your side as I promised. Not do anything foolish as I promised. And never letting you go as I have promised."

She pecked my lips and then curled up against me. I rested my cheek on her head and looked out at the stars.

"I wonder how her mother could read the stories." I whispered.

All I could see was bright lights. As I stared ever longer they seemed to move and form images. I watched carefully, not daring to blink.

Vendethial's POV (One time!)

Anthony was leaving. Elven women only love once, and Lord Anthony of Ohio, wherever that was, was the one I had fallen in love with. Dawn was close at hand and I knew he would be leaving before dawn. I rushed through Imladris to find him.

I found him near the gates.

"Anthony wait!" I called.

He turned and looked at me. The Lady Minuialwen smiled at me and nodded I bowed and then looked at Anthony.

"Anthony I must tell you something."

"No Vendethiel…I need to tell you something."

I waited for him to go on. He took my hands and held them in his.

"I really, really care about you. You're beautiful, kind, funny and smart. I have never met a woman like you. I promise to come back."

"Anthony…..Gerich veleth nin."

I kissed him lightly, a bold move, but I knew I may never have another chance. I pulled away and then placed something in his hand.

*"Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. Tenna' ento lye omenta."

I kissed his cheek and then left with tears in my eyes.

Zora's POV

I walked over to Anthony. In his hand was a pendant I knew belonged to Vendethial.

"WHat did she say?"

I smiled.

"You have my love. And then she said, 'You have the heart of a lion. Until next we meet.'"

He smiled and put the pendant around his neck.

"Yeah I'm definitely coming back."

I smiled and we left.

None knew about Thorin and myself and we wished to keep it that way for now.


	21. Alone Together

Chapter 21

Alone Together

We had been traveling for about 2 days. Tomorrow we would be in the mountains.

Thorin's POV

This would be my last chance for a long time to be alone with Zora. I found my opportunity when the sun was setting and I found a lake nearby. The moon made the water shine and I smiled to myself.

Zora's POV

When Thorin said he had a surprise for me I was suspicious. I followed him away from the others and closed my eyes when he told me.

"Alright open them."

I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Thorin….this….this is beautiful." I said.

"Not as beautiful as you." he whispered.

I turned and he captured my lips with his. I pulled away and smiled.

"I know you like to swim." he said.

I smiled more and then started to take off my cloths, and I mean all my cloths. I jumped into the water and when I looked back at Thorin he was frozen and blushing. I smiled and chuckled.

"YOu can join me if you want. Cloths or…..preferably no cloths." I said.

I wondered where my boldness was coming from, but I did not care. I listened carefully as he took off his cloths. When he entered the water I turned around. I smiled at him and dove beneath the water. I resurfaced in front of him and kissed him.

_He DID take off all his cloths!_

I smiled into the kiss and then he licked my lip. I let him in and his tongue stroked mine. I moaned and held him tighter. He pulled me closer so my body was flush against his. He was aroused, that I could feel. I reached down and stroked him. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Do you want me to make love to you?"

His voice was low and husky.

"Yes Thorin."

He smashed his lips to mine and kissed me hungrily.

_I wonder how long it has been since he has been with a woman._

I pushed this form my mind and focused on him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped a leg around him did everything I could to get closer to him. I brought me back to the shore and lay me down. His eyes roamed my body greedily. With Thorin, I was not ashamed of my scars, even though my body was covered in them. He ran his hand lightly down my body and I closed my eyes.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered.

I pulled his lips to mine eagerly and gripped my thigh. I moved my lips to kiss his neck and he gasped. The sound made me burn with need and I sucked and bit at his neck. He pushed me down and kissed me roughly. I felt his hand sliding down and he started to rub my clit.

"Oh! Shit Thorin!"

He moaned and started to kiss my neck. I moaned loudly and he moved down. I could feel his breath on my breasts and then his mouth closed around one. I held back my pleasure filled scream so Wayne and Anthony did not come running. Without warning he shoved a finger inside me. He covered my mouth with his so I did not scream. He started to move his finger around and I clasped his arm. He added another finger and I moved towards him wanting him deeper. When his fingers left I whimpered in protest.

"Thorin I want to feel you. I NEED to feel you." I begged.

I could feel the thick head against my opening. He purposely rubbed against my clit and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Then he started to sheath himself inside me. My moans grew as he pushed deeper. When finally he was fully within me He stopped and started to kiss my neck. Slowly he start to move inside me. The coarse hair at the base of his shaft sent waves of pleasure through me. I moved my hand between our bodies.

Thorin's POV

She was so tight around me! I felt her hand sliding down between us and then I gasped as she stroked me as I moved in and out of her. I took her hand and held it to the ground, our fingers entwined. I thrusted harder into her and she moaned my name. I leaned forward to her hear and nibbled just beneath it.

"Let go Zora." I whispered.

Her breath hitched and I could feel her tighten around me. She exploded around me and I released deep inside her. I kissed her passionately as I finished and her hands caressed my face. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. I slid out of her and kissed her again.

"That was wonderful." She breathed.

"Aye…it was."

"I hope you will be wanting to do that with me again."

"You know I do."

She chuckled and kissed me before resting her head on my shoulder.


	22. Stone Giants

Chapter 22

Stone Giants

We made it into the mountains without incident. It was when we reached the top pass of mountains that our luck ran out. It started to storm and I mean storm hard.

"This is perfect weather!" Wayne said.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted.

"LOOK OUT!" Dwalin roared.

Thorin pulled me to him and used his own body to shield me.

"This is no thunderstorm! It is a thunder battle! LOOK!" Balin said.

I looked to where he was pointing and my eyes widened.

"Well bless me! The rumors are true! GIANTS! STONE GIANTS!" Bofur said.

"Bro we're gonna need a hell of a lot more weed for this shit!" Anthony said.

They were both standing close to the edge.

"Take cover you fools!" Thorin shouted.

Wayne, and to this day I know not how he did it, jumped over the side of the mountain and monkeyed his way over to Bofur and Anthony. He jumped up and then pulled them back.

_Impressive, very impressive._

"Quickly go!" I cried.

However before we could move, the mountain moved beneath us.

"ZORA!"

I reached for Thorin's hand but the giant we stood on separated us. Wayne was safe with him and for that I was thankful. I was only just able to throw Fili over to them.

"I love you Thorin!"

Thorin's POV

"I love you Thorin!"

My heart beat faster at her words. I loved her. I needed to save her! I looked around for anything I could use, and as I did, I saw her friend Wayne jump.

"WAYNE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Anthony shouted.

I watched as he climbed down the giants leg and jumped onto the other one. To say I was impressed was an understatement.

"If we live and make it to Erebor…..I would make him a captain in my army." I said.

He climbed up and got to Zora. The giant was hit and Wayne fell. He grabbed hold of the ledge and then managed to climb back up. The part of the giant we stood on collided with the mountain.

"MOVE GO!"

We ran to safety but the others were still trapped on the giant. And it was falling towards the mountain.

"NO! ZORA!"

I ran forward as they crashed. Tears threatening to fall. As the giant fell away I felt my heart beat again. They were alive.

"Zora."

I ran forward and pulled her into my arms. Then I looked at Wayne.

"I have been wrong about you. You risked your life to save her. I am indebted to you."

He smiled and shook his head.

"I would've done it anyway." he said.

I looked at Zora. Before I could tell what I wanted to, Bofur started to panic.

"Where is Bilbo? Where is the hobbit!?"

"There!" Anthony shouted.

"Quick grab him!"

Several of them lunged forward and tried to grab hold of his hand but the hobbit fell and only just grabbed another rock. I jumped over the side and took hold of him and then pushed him up. Zora screamed as I slipped. Dwalin grabbed me and started to pull me up. As soon as I was safe Zora threw herself into my arms.

"I thought we lost our burglar!" Dwalin said.

I was angry. I had almost been robbed of the chance to tell Zora all I should.

"He has been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." I snapped.

Zora looked at me in disappointment. She looked away and I sighed. I looked up and found the entrance to a cave.

"Dwalin!"

Zora's POV

As Thorin walked into the cave I looked at Bilbo.

"Are you alright?"

He shrugged and walked off. I sighed. I knew Thorin had been upset, but he had no right to say that to poor Bilbo.

"Right! Let us get a fire started." Gloin said.

"NO! No fires. Not in this place. Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied. Get some sleep, we start at first light." Thorin said.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin said.

"Plans change. Bofur, you take first watch."

I was about to say I would take first watch when I heard Anthony give a triumphant ha!

"I found my bong!"

I rolled my eyes and slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Oh lovely!"

"Hey Bofur I'll take first watch with you!"

I shook my head and then went to a spot in the cave and sat down.


	23. Anthony's Fall

Chapter 23

Anthony's Fall

Thorin walked over to me.

"Zora please listen?"

I looked at him and waited.

"Zora I know you are angry. And you have every right to be. I was upset. I almost lost the chance to tell you…how much I love you."

My eyes widened. The dwarves were now looking at us.

"I love you! I do. When you told me you loved me back in the storm I knew I loved you too. And that I never want to be without you."

I could hardly believe what I heard. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Well say something." he said.

I was not good at saying things. I smashed my lips to his and kissed him harder then ever before. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him. When we separated I looked into his deep blue eyes. I touched his face lightly with finger tips.

"I love you." was all I could say.

"Oi! Get yourselves a bloody room." Anthony said.

I looked over at him. He was high as a kite. I shook my head and then looked back at Thorin.

"None asked you to watch." I said.

I slammed my lips back to his and kissed him deeply. When we finally separated I curled up next to him and fell asleep.

Thorin's POV

She fell asleep and I smiled. I had never been able to sleep very well.

"Where do you think you are going?"

I opened my eyes slightly at Bofur's voice.

"Back to Rivendell." replied the hobbit.

"What? No you can't leave us." Anthony said.

"You are part of the company eh? You are one of us." said Bofur.

He snorted.

"I am not now am I? Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I am not a Took I am a Baggins. I know not what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

"You are homesick! I understand!"

"No you do not! None of you do you are dwarves or rangers or decadents of wizards or Dunedein! You are all used to this life! To living on the road! Never settling in one place. Not belonging anywhere."

"Oi! That's cold bro!" Anthony said.

Though Anthony was right, so was Master Baggins.

"No he is right. We do not belong anywhere."

"I did not mean it like that."

"I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur said.

"I sighed and closed my eyes.

"What is that?"

I opened my eyes and as I did I saw the floor start to open.

"Wake up! ALL OF YOU!"

I was too late. The floor beneath us opened and we fell through.

Zora's POV

As I fell someone grabbed me. I opened my eyes and saw that Wayne was holding onto the edge of a rock and holding me with him. He pulled me up and looked down to see Thorin, Anthony and the others swarmed by goblins. I tried to shout but Wayne covered my mouth with his hand and pulled me back.

"Listen to me! If we let them know we're here we won't be able to help them! I have a plan. But you have to trust me."

I nodded and he looked over the edge.

"They've gone. Now come on. But be careful and quiet."

I snorted. I was always silent.

Bilbo's POV

I opened my eyes and found the goblin that had attacked Master Anthony and I lying not too far off and his breathing was labored. Then there was different breathing. It was ragged, but even. Then two large pale lamp-like eyes and then the most horrible looking creature appeared.

'Yesss! Gollum! Gollum!"

It started to drag the goblin away. As it did, the goblin woke but the creature began to beat it with a rock. After it had dragged it away I slowly and quietly crept out. Master Anthony was lying not too far from me, hidden by the mushrooms. As I walking to him, something caught my eye. It was a golden ring. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I knelt down beside my unconscious friend.

"Master Anthony…wake up!" I hissed.

He slowly opened his eyes and I smiled in relief.

"Thank goodness you live. I thought the worst."

"It takes a hell of a lot more to kill me."

I smiled a little and then looked around. My sword still glowed blue and I knew the goblin was still alive.

"We must find a way out of here. Come on." I said.


	24. Riddles in the Dark

Chapter 24

Riddles in the Dark

Thorin's POV

I did not see Zora anywhere.

_Aule please let her be safe! Let her have been able to get away!_

I struggled against the goblins as they took us deeper into the mountains.

Zora's POV

We followed the group of goblins who had our friends. It was difficult for we had to hide from many goblins. When finally we found a spot we could hide and listen we stayed there.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves?! Assassins?!" cried the great goblin.

"Dwarves your malevolence!"

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch!"

"Well do not just stand there search them! Every crack every crevice!"

Wayne held me back before I could run out to them.

"If we jump out now they will kill them! Zora you have been in situations like this before! You know the stakes!" he hissed.

I sighed and nodded. I had no choice but to sit and wait.

"What brings you into these parts? Speak!"

None of them said anything.

"Very well! If they will not talk, we will make them squawk! Bring out the mangler! Bring out the bone breaker! Start with the youngest!"

"WAIT!"

My heart stopped when Thorin spoke. Wayne kept his hand on my arm.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror! King Under the Mountain!"

I growled when he mocked bowed to Thorin.

"Oh but I am forgetting you do not have a mountain, and you are not a king. Which makes you…..nobody, really."

I clenched my fists.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached, perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale orc, astride a white warg."

My eyes widened and Thorin slowly looked up.

Thorin's POV

I slowly looked up at the disgusting goblin.

"Azog the Defiler, is destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!" I said.

"So you think his defiling days are done do you?"

He laughed and so did the rest of the goblins.

"Send word to the pale orc, I have found his prize!"

Bilbo's POV

Anthony and I snuck along through the tunnel of the mountain after the creature. My blade still glowed blue. I peered around the corner and saw the creature beating the goblin with a rock again. Suddenly it's large pale eyes turned to me. I quickly hid again and my sword stopped glowing. The goblin was dead, but this creature was still dangerous. I peered around again but he was gone! I was frightened.

"What happened?" Anthony whispered.

Suddenly we heard the ragged breathing. I looked up and the creature jumped down.

"Bless us and splash us! That is a meaty mouthful!" it said.

"Holy shit! You seeing this bro!?" Anthony said.

I drew my sword and held it in front of me. Anthony drew his as well.

"It has gots an elvish blades! But its not an elfs! What is it precious?! What is it?"

"My name is Bilbo Baggins!"

"Bagginsess? What is a Bagginsess precious?!"

"I am a hobbit of the Shire."

"Oh! We likes goblinses, batses and fishes! But we have never tried hobbitsess before!" he crawled towards me. "Is it soft? Is it juicy?!"

"Now you keep your distance! I will use this if I have to!" I warned.

It hissed at me and backed away a bit.

"Look we do not want any trouble. Just show us the way to get out of here and we shall be on our way!"

"Why? Are they lost?"

"Yes we are! And we want to get un-lost as soon as possible."

Anthony was watching the creature carefully.

"Oh! We knows! We knows safe paths for hobbitsess and its friend! Safe paths in the dark! Shut-up!"

I was confused.

"I did not speak."

"Was not talking to you!"

Anthony leaned close and whispered.

"I think this dude has been underground too, too long."

I nodded in agreement.

"Look I do not know what game this is….."

"Games! Oh we loves games! Does Baggins like games? Does it? Does it like to play!?"

"Maybe." I said.

It held up its hands. It looked rather excited. I looked at Anthony and he raised a brow. I shrugged and then looked back at the creature.

"What has roots, that nobody sees, is taller then trees, up, up, up it goes, but never grows?"

"The mountain I said."

He laughed and nodded.

"Yess! Yess precious! Oh give us another one! Come! Come do it again! NO! No more riddles!" he turned and then turned back again. "Finish it off!"

I held the sword out. Perhaps playing his game would be the only way to save Anthony and myself.

"No, no! I do! I want to play. I can see you are….very good at this!" It looked at me with a smile. I knelt down. "How about we have a game of riddles? Hm? Just the three of us!"

"Yess! Yes just us three!"

"And if we win you show us the way out."

It growled and turned away.

"And if it loses? Well if it loses then we eats it precious!" He turned back. "If Baggins loses we eats it whole."

I thought and then nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Dude are you crazy?"

I looked at him.

"It may be out only chance!" I whispered.

His eyes widened and he nodded. I sheathed my sword and turned and looked at the creature.

"Well Baggins and its friendses first!"

I nodded and it put its head on the rock and looked at me eagerly.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still."

Anthony seemed to know this one. The creature thought hard then said,

"Teeth? TEETH!"

It laughed, for it had been right.

"Yes precious! We only has nine!"

It showed us its teeth and we shared a subtle disgusted look.

"Our turn…..voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters."

"Just a minute."

I turned away.

"Oh! Oh! We knows! We knows! Shut-up!"

It was Anthony who figured it out.

"Wind! It's wind!"

It growled and started to crawl towards him. I jumped next to him and we drew our swords.

"Very clever preciouss! Very clever!"

"Ah-ah-ah! A box without hinges, key or lid, yet golden treasure is buried inside." I said quickly.

It frowned and turned away. It was muttering to itself.

"Box….um…..box….key…"

"Well?"

"It is nasty!"

"Give up?"

"Give us a chance precious! Give us a chance!"

It crouched down and made an uncomfortable noise.

"Looks like its constipated." Anthony mumbled.

I coughed to hide my laughter.

"Eggsess! White crunchy little eggsess! Grandmother, taught us to suck them yess!"

Bats flew and I looked around. When I turned back the creature had disappeared.

"We have one, for you! All things it devours, birds, beasts, flowers, trees. Naws hard, but still grinds hard stones to meal. Answer us!"

"Give me a moment! I gave you a good long while!"

I walked around but I could not figure it out.

"I do not know this one."

"Is it tasty? Is it scrumptious!? Is it crunchable!"

I jumped when I felt its hands on me.

"Let me think!"

"Its stuck! Baggins is stuck….."

"TIME! That's your answer creeper! Time!" Anthony said suddenly.

I looked at him in amazement.

"Zora and I used to do this sometimes. Though lives were not on the line."

"Last question! And that one must ask us!"

He pointed at Anthony. My eyes widened but he smirked.

"Ask us a question! ASK US!"

"Where am I from?"

It frowned and scowled.

"Not fair! Its against the rules!"

"No its not. You told me ask you a question and I did. Answer it or give up creeper!"

It was stressing and roaming around.

"Three guesses precious! It must give us three."

"Fine. Go." said Anthony.

"Fields of horse men!"

"Nope. Try again."

It started to throw things and mutter again.

"Golden forest!"

He shook his head.

"White City! Or Ranger campses!"

"That more then three but no to both!"

It fell to the ground and I smiled at my friend. He nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

"Well, we won the game. Show us the way out. You promised."

It glared and then reached for something.

"Did we precious….did….."

Its eyes suddenly widened and it started to lose it.

"Where is it!? AHHHH! Lost! MY PRECIOUS IS LOST!"

I took the ring from my pocket and held it behind my back.

"What have you lost?"

"Must not ask us! Not its business!"

It stared into the water for a moment then slowly turned around.

"You stole it! GAHHHHH!"


	25. Wayne's Rage

Chapter 26

Wayne's Rage

Zora's POV

They brought out horrid machines of torture and they were searching Thorin and the others. Anthony and Bilbo were not with them. A sudden shrill shriek made my heart beat faster.

"I know that sword! It is the goblin-cleaver! Biter! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

I screamed and there nothing anyone could do! I jumped down and ran forward.

"Well here is a sight I have not seen in a long time! The Numenorean elf! I thought you were dead!"

"You assume much filth! I cannot be killed so easily. However I have been through much these past years and if you do not let them all go then I will kill you and all your wretched goblins."

He laughed and several of the goblins jumped at me.

Thorin's POV

I saw the goblins jump at her. I shouted but then they all were thrown aside and dead. I gasped and looked at Zora.

"I will give you one last chance." she growled.

"Zora they will not reason with….."

I was cut short when I blade slid across my cheek.

"Big mistake!" Zora snarled.

A bright light came and blew all the goblins down. When the torches lit themselves I knew Gandalf had come and with him was Wayne. Zora was throwing the goblins off me.

"Thorin! Thank Elbereth you are alright."

She touched my cheek while the others began to fight. I saw the blood red and black vapors of Wayne and smirked. Zora gave me my sword and she drew hers. But before she could fight I pulled her to me and kissed her hard on the lips. She kissed me back and then we began to fight.

"Follow me! Quickly!" Gandalf cried.

I took her hand and we ran, Wayne stayed behind.

"WAYNE!" Zora shouted.

"Go Zora! I'll be fine!"

"No!"

"Thorin get her out!"

I pulled her away and she had no choice but to follow.

Zora's POV

We fought our way through the mountain running as fast as we could. As we ran Ori tripped.

"No Ori!" I yanked myself away from Thorin and ran back for him. I screeched and killed all goblins around us. I helped him up and we ran. Thorin swung Orcrist around and killed several goblins. Bombur did a cannonball to get several off him.

"Zora! Uncle!"

Kili was being shot at. Thorin and I rushed forward and Kili grabbed a ladder. He, Fili, Nori and Ori rammed into the goblins and made a bridge for us at the same time.

_Well look he made a bridge! It only took him like what, 10 seconds. 11 tops._

We ran and ran and Gandalf used his staff to make a boulder fall from the ceiling and we rolled it down the path. It killed several goblins for us. We came to the bridge and just before we reached the end, the great goblin blocked our path.

"You thought you could escape me?"

He swung at Gandalf and I walked forward.

"What are you going to do now Numenorean?"

Wayne suddenly appeared behind him.

"I'd be more worried about what I'm gonna do!"

He cut open his shoulder and then Gandalf sliced his belly.

"That will do it."

Wayne slit his throat and he fell forward dead. The supports for the bridge broke and we started to go down. Thorin wrapped his arm around me and I held onto him tightly. Bofur was screaming like a fool and Oin was staring straight down. His beard flying around him. We hit the ground and Gandalf and I flew forward.

"Well that could have been worse!"

The body of the great goblin crashed down on them and Wayne fell to the floor laughing. I rushed forward trying to get Thorin out.

"You have got to be joking!" Dwalin said.

"GANDALF!" shouted Kili.

"Oh we are screwed." I said as I looked up.

"There are too many. We cannot fight them." said Dwalin.

"Only one thing shall save us, daylight!"

I took Thorin's hand and we ran for the exit of the mountains.


	26. Father & Son

Chapter 26

Father & Son

We ran out into the setting sun and down the side of the mountain. Gandalf counted us off and as we stopped Thorin made me to look at him. Even though everyone around us was watching he kissed me full on the lips.

"Pay up." Fili said.

I ignored this and then Thorin pulled away.

"I love you Zora Turner. I love you so much."

I smiled.

"And I love you Thorin Oakenshield."

"Well its about bloody time."

I looked at Wayne.

"Where is Bilbo? And Master Anthony?" asked Gandalf.

"Where are they?"

"I thought Bilbo was with Dori!" Dwalin said.

"Well do not blame me!" Dori said.

"Where did you last see him?"

"I believe I saw him and Master Anthony slip away when they first cornered us." said Nori.

_Elbereth please let them be safe and on their way back to us._

"Well what happened exactly!? Tell me!" Gandalf said angrily.

"I shall tell you what happened! Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone. And as for Master Anthony…I can only say I hope he is safe."

The fact that he hoped Anthony was safe, made things a little better, but not that much.

"How can you think so little of Bilbo? Of course he think of his home! That is where he feels safe and where he find comfort! Do you not think of Erebor Thorin? Have you not dreamed for so many years of once more reclaiming it? You would do well to think about the feelings of others and not only yours."

"I think of your." he whispered.

I shook my head.

"We have not gone. We are here."

I spun around and smiled when I saw Anthony and Bilbo safe and sound. I went and hugged Anthony and then Bilbo and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Thank Manwe you are both safe. I feared the worst." I said.

They both smiled and Wayne and Bofur ran to Anthony and asked him if he was alright. Balin smiled at Bilbo and he pat him on the shoulder. Gandalf walked forward with a smile on his face.

"Bilbo Baggins I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life."

"And you're pretty damn old." Wayne muttered.

Gandalf heard him but he acted as though he had not.

"Bilbo we had given you and Master Anthony up." said a smiling Kili.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked curiously.

"How indeed?" said Dwalin.

Bilbo smiled and laughed, and I did not fail to notice he slipped something into his pocket.

"Well what does it matter, they have come back." said Gandalf quickly.

"It matters."

I rolled my eyes.

"I want to know…why did you come back?"

I looked from Bilbo to Thorin and then back to Bilbo.

"Look I know you doubt me, and I know you always have. You are right I often think of Bag End. I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. Like Zora said that is where I belong. That is home. And that is why I came back. You do not have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

I could tell that the words of that little hobbit touched the stone heart of the mighty dwarf king. I smiled and took Thorin's hand. I felt as though we were being watched. I looked up and my eyes widened in alarm. Before I could say anything a howl rang through the air.

"Out of the frying pan!" said Thorin.

"And into the fire! Run! RUN!" said the Grey Wizard.

Thorin pulled me away and we ran as fast as we could. We had to stop or we would fall off the edge of a cliff. I turned back and saw the wargs were closer then I had expected.

"Up into the trees quick!" said Gandalf.

I saw Wayne, Anthony, Bofur and Bilbo climb into a tree and I climbed up with Thorin and Balin. I saw Bombur literally jump into a tree and I did a double take. As I turned I saw something I hoped to never see again. The Pale Orc. Thorin's eyes widened.

"Azog!" he said in disbelief.

Azog sniffed the air.

"~Do you smell it? The scent of fear! I remember your father reeked of it! Thorin son of Thrain!~"

I glared at the monster who helped to slay my family. He saw me and his ice blue eyes went wide.

"~Impossible!~"

"It cannot be!" Thorin said.

I took his hand.

"~Those two are mine and…~"

He stopped suddenly and looked at Wayne. I looked over to him. I knew Wayne did not remember who is real mother was or who his father was.

"~Bring that boy to me alive and unharmed. Kill the rest!~"

The wargs ran forward and started to hurl themselves at the trees. I held on tightly and kept a hold on Thorin's hand. Azog was laughing and my blood boiled with hatred and anger. The tree started to fall and Thorin, Balin and I jumped from tree to tree. Soon all 13 dwarves, Bilbo, Wayne, Anthony and I were in the same tree as Gandalf. To make things worse this tree was on the very edge of the cliff.

"Fili!"

I looked up and saw Gandalf toss down a flaming pinecone. I smiled and then I saw Anthony start to shoot the blue fire down at them. Wayne sent out his electrifying vapors. The fallen trees were now on fire, but Azog remained where he was. Several of the dwarves began to cheer, but then the tree began to fall backwards. I screamed and held on for my life. Kili was about to fall but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back up. I saw Thorin turn and look at Azog. I knew that look, and I knew he was going to fight Azog. Sure enough he stood up and started to walk forward, his sword drawn and his shield out.

"No! Thorin no!" I shouted.

He ignored me and broke into a run. Azog's warg leapt forward and knocked Thorin to the ground. Someone rushed past me. It was Wayne.

Thorin's POV

Someone jumped in front of me.

"Pick on someone your own size!" he growled.

I looked at Zora, the fear was clear in her eyes.

"I do not wish to harm you." said Azog.

I looked at Wayne.

"You're full of shit!"

"No…..you are my son. Come with me. Leave these fools."

Wayne was still and silent. He then slowly turned and looked at me.

"Did you know?"

I looked down and did not speak.

"Wayne I wanted to tell you!" shouted Zora. "I did not want to see you hurt!"

I looked at Wayne. His face was blank.

"Come on man! You know Zora would've told you when she knew it was right!" said Anthony.

"You are one of us!" Bofur shouted.

Wayne looked at me and gave me the smallest of nods. I smiled and he turned to Azog.

"You may be blood, but you'll never be my dad or my family!"

He charged forward and began to fight Azog. I knew Azog would not kill his own son, but he would still hurt him. He may even take him away. I could not let Zora lose her friend and brother. I got up and knocked him away. I now stood alone against Azog.

Zora's POV

I ran forward for Wayne.

"I am so sorry I did not tell you. I wanted to…."

"I get it. I do. But right now you need to help him."

I looked at Thorin as Azog's mace collided with his face. I screamed and rushed forward. I knelt down beside him.

"Thorin!"

He sat up and held his arm out to block me.

"Two for the price of one! This must be my lucky day!"

"Leave her be Azog! She has done nothing to you!"

Azog merely laughed and came barreling towards us.

"I love you Zora. Forgive me."

He shoved me out of the way and the warg closed its jaws around him. He shouted in pain and anger coursed through me.

"NO!" Balin shouted.

Thorin smashed the hilt of his sword onto the warg's snout. It tossed him away and I ran to his side once more.

"You idiot! Why would you shove me away!? You fool. You hopeless fool! I love you."

"How touching. Bring me the head of the dwarf king and the Numenorean Elf." said Azog.

I took Orcrist and my sword. I held them in front of me and narrowed my eyes.

If you want to kill Thorin you shall have to get past me first." I snarled.

The orc ran forward and I killed it.

"Next?"

More orcs came at me and I killed them all. But I was getting tired. And I became of a painful throbbing in my side. I dared not look down. Azog himself came forward.

"You will not last long Numenorean."

I glared.

"You know nothing of me! I will sooner die then let you harm Thorin!"

He laughed again and knocked me to the ground. He turned away but I stood up.

"I am not done with you!"

He ignored me and the last orc came forward. I knew I did not have the strength to fight. I was losing too much blood and I would not be able to stand for much longer. Someone came leaping out of nowhere and knocked the orc down. Then I fell to the ground and everything went black.


	27. The Heart of the Ocean

Chapter 28

The Heart of the Ocean

Thorin's POV

When I opened my eyes I remembered seeing Zora hurt.

"Zora? Where is she?! Is she safe? Is she alright?!" I asked.

Gandalf looked concerned. I sat up, ignoring the pain in my head. Wayne and Anthony were sitting apart from the others I rushed over and there lay my jewel of the dawn. Her torso was bandaged and I could see the blood.

"We stopped the bleeding…but she still lost a lot of blood."

I fell to my knees. I could find no words. Even when my nephews told me they could see Erebor in the distance I did not care. My Zora was wounded and I knew not if she would ever open her eyes again.

"Here….she'd want you to have this." Wayne said quietly.

He handed me a green leather bound book. I nodded but still could not find the will to speak. No words were spoken that night. There was a good chance Zora would not recover. I stayed by her side, absentmindedly stroking the book. I looked down at it and opened it. I recognized Zora's handwriting immediately.

_April the fourth, 19120_

_We have been here for almost a week and nothing has yet happened. The little girl remains in my mind. I could not save her! What is the purpose of her death? She did not have to die. They tell me she was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. I got a good talking to for not disposing of her, but how could I? She was only a child! No more then 6 years of age! Needless to say I took care of that heartless soldier. None know it was me and none know he is dead yet. He is simply referred to as missing._

_April the fourteenth, 1912,_

_In a few days it will be my 39__th__ birthday. I look as though I am 20, but that may be because I am disguised as a Numenorean Elf. In all honesty, I look pretty damn good for a 39 year old._

I laughed softly.

_All humor aside, the Titanic has struck an iceberg! The ship's crew is trying to keep it all quiet but I saw it with my own eyes! I will not leave this ship until I have helped all I can! I have more elven blood in me and can hold my breath underwater for hours if need be. I cannot let the children die and I knew that some of these ship members will keep people here until it is too late! I am strong enough to break down the gates if I must. And I will not hesitate to do so._

I wondered what 'Titanic' was or who it was. I looked up at Anthony who was still awake.

"Master Anthony?"

"You can just call me Anthony. You're a friend."

I nodded.

"Who is this Titanic?"

His eyes widened and he looked at Zora.

"I could've guessed. Titanic was a ship. A really friggen big ship. It was called a lot of things like, unsinkable and the ship of dreams. It hit an iceberg way back in 1912. The problem was it was going top speed so they didn't have the time to turn. Over a thousand people died and only 705.…well actually including Zora 706 people survived and most of them were men who did because they had the women and children go first. Zora is probably one of the last survivors. They sent a distress call to another ship called 'The RMS Carpathia' but they didn't make it in time."

I nodded and looked back at the book.

_April the sixteenth, 1912,_

_So many died. Children died. I broke through all the gates that stopped us, but it was not enough in the end. I saved all I could, but not enough. 1,522 dead. Families have been torn apart. The Carpathia came too late. I know they tried though. May the Valar protect them and may their living family member remember them in life with happiness and love._

I closed the book unable to read anymore. I took her hand and stroked it lightly. My beautiful Zora.

"~Come back to me. Please…I still have promises to keep. Please do not et me fail you. You have given my life so much meaning. You cannot leave me all alone. Without you….Erebor is nothing. Come back to me my beautiful Numenorean Elf.~"

She remained unconscious. Over the next day and a half she remained unconscious.

"Thorin I believe we should accept that she did not make it." Gandalf said gently.

"No."

'Thorin we are running out of time. Durin's day…."

"Will come again next year and the year after that! But there is only one Zora! She means the world and more to me. She means more then Erebor, more then the Arkenstone! I love her! Alright! I **love** her!"

Everyone looked at me in amazement. I stood up and looked at Wayne.

"If she wakes, shout for me as loud as you can."

"And where are you going?"

"To the river. I have not bathed and wish to while I have the chance."

He nodded and I walked down to the river.


	28. Holding Back

Chapter 29

Holding Back

Third Person POV

Not long after Thorin left Zora's eyes opened.

Zora's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. My friends were all safe, but I could not see Thorin.

"Thorin?"

There was no voice to my words. I tried again.

"Thorin!? Thorin!?"

"Wayne she's awake! Go get Thorin! Go!"

I moved and shut my eyes in pain.

"Don't move Zo. You got hurt pretty bad. Just stay still. Wayne will be back before you know it."

"Alright." I whispered.

Thorin's POV

As I was getting dressed, Wayne came running to me, shouting my name.

"Thorin! She's awake! She's asking for you!"

I had never run so fast in all my life. She looked at me and I knelt down beside her.

"Oh Zora I feared I would never see you looking at me again." I said.

She smiled and moved her hand towards mine. But as she did her breath caught and she closed her eyes in pain. I took her hand and held it in mine, while my other hand went to the side of her face.

"Be still my dearest. You are not yet healed."

"Thorin….I love you."

I smiled and kissed her gently.

"And I love you. I will always love you."

She smiled and tears came to her eyes.

"Do not cry…."

"I cry because I am happy. I have my friends, and I have you." she said.

I squeezed her hand and looked at the others. All of them had smiles on their faces and tears of joy in their eyes. Kili most of all, I knew loved her as a sister of sorts.

"Thorin….I am tired."

I looked back at her.

"Sleep love. I will be here when you wake. I promise."

Her eyes closed and she whispered,

"Le melon Thorin."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. Zora would live….and I knew I was the luckiest dwarf alive.

Zora's POV

When I opened my eyes again Thorin was right there by my side. I smiled when I saw my hand was still in his. He was fast asleep and next to him was my book. I reached for it but pain shot through me. Someone handed it to me. I opened my eyes and found Balin there.

"You alright lassie?"

"I have seen better days." I joked.

He chuckled and I looked at the book.

"How did he get this?"

"Master Anthony gave it to him. We thought you would never wake up lass."

I smiled and looked at my Thorin.

"I am glad that he did. He needs to know about me."

Balin nodded.

"You gave us all a good scare there. Kili especially. He cares about you, like a sister or an aunt."

I smiled and looked over at the sleeping young Durin.

"And I care for him too. He is a good boy and I know he has made Thorin proud."

Balin nodded and smiled.

"You are one of us lass. Never forget that. And Master Anthony and Master Wayne as well."

I looked at the elder dwarf.

"You know not how much those words mean to me Balin. Thank you so much."

He winked and then went back to sleep. I stroked Thorin's hand and hummed to him.

He woke up and smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I have been through worse believe me."

He nodded and looked at my book.

"You are a brave woman Zora. Trying to save all those people. Anthony explained to me what Titanic was."

"It was a terrible thing to go through. I was only 38 years old. Though people thought I was 18 or 19. I was very young."

Thorin squeezed my hand and I looked at him.

"You saved many. I know they are grateful for that."

I wanted to smile, but I only looked away.

"Zora look at me."

I did as he asked and he smiled and touched my cheek.

"Never doubt yourself and always remember who you are. You are more then a Numenorean Elf, more then a war hero…..you are the love of my life and so much more. You are beautiful and pure and kind."

I smiled at him, there was so much love in his gaze.

"Kiss me?" I asked.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I felt warm and I lifted my free hand to his face. I stroked his cheek and pulled him forward but he pulled back shaking his head.

"No Zora. Not while you are so badly hurt. Believe me I want to, but I will not allow you to be in more pain."

I nodded sadly and he kissed me softly. I smiled into the kiss and then he pulled back.

"Zora….."

"Yes?"

"Would you…..will….." he sighed. "Will you promise not to do something like that again. I could not bear to lose you."

My heart fell but I nodded.

"Gweston."

_I thought he…..was going to ask me something else. _

Thorin's POV

That was not what I had wanted to ask her. I was afraid. Afraid she would refuse.

The next morning she was sitting up and relieved me. Kili and Fili were sitting close to her. She was entertaining them with a story about the Titanic. I smiled and she looked over at me. She gave me that radiant smile of hers.

"Thorin!"

I got up and walked to her. I kissed her good morning and sat down beside her.

"Uncle she has been through so much! I never would have guessed!" Kili said excitedly.

I smiled.

"I know. She is a truly remarkable woman."

A sudden loud snore caught my attention. I looked over at Anthony and Wayne. Wayne kicked Anthony when he snored and I smirked.

"Are they always like this?" Fili inquired.

"You two were far worse." I muttered.

"Pardon?" Kili said.

I shook my head and Zora laughed. I smiled and she took my hand.

"I need to try and walk today, and I want you to help me."

I smiled and nodded.

"Of course. In fact there is something I wish to show you."

She smiled and Bombur made breakfast.

Zora's POV

After we had eaten Wayne and Anthony helped me stand. Thorin put his arm around me and then took my hand.

"Slowly dearest."

I nodded and we began to walk down the Carrock. As we walked I could sense that Thorin was holding something back. That he wanted to tell me something but was afraid to.


	29. Thorin's Dilemma

Chapter 30

Thorin's Dilemma

Thorin's POV

I took her down to the river and we sat down to rest.

Third Person POV

Wayne and Anthony had followed Zora and Thorin. Not to spy on them but to be sure she was alright. For she was like a sister to them.

"I'm telling you he'll wimp out." Anthony said.

"Dude shut-up!" Wayne hissed.

"She probably already knows we're here!"

"Well I'm not risking it!"

Thorin's POV

"Thorin?"

"Hm?"

"Was there something you wished to tell me?"

I looked at her.

_Now is my chance!_

"I-I…well I…..I wanted to know if…..when this is all over….."

A smile was tugging at her lips.

"Would you remain with us or would go elsewhere?"

Her smiled faded and I mentally kicked myself.

_Damn! I am a fool!_

"Well…You know I love you Thorin. And I think that Wayne and Anthony want to see more of Middle-Earth. And you have seen how those two are. I cannot let them go alone. So I would go with them for maybe a year and then I would return to you forever. If you wanted me to come back."

I looked up.

"Of course I would. But….do you want to go with them?"

She smiled and nodded. My heart fell a bit.

"I have been gone a long time."

I forced a smiled and nodded.

"Anthony! Wayne you can come out now!" She called.

I looked behind me. Sure enough they were there.

"How did you….."

"I heard them following and I know them better then they know themselves as they know me." she said.

She smiled and then looked at them.

"When I can run and fight again….you two better run fast."

They gulped and then headed back to the others, Wayne however gave me an all knowing look before he left. I was confused but I did not linger on it. We stayed a little while longer and then headed back up to the others. Knowing she wanted to go with them…..made me realize she was not ready for my question. And I would wait. I would happily wait a lifetime for her to be mine.

Zora's POV

Once more he was holding back something. I wish he would just ask me. What did he fear? My reaction or my answer? I did not understand. I lay awake that night wondering what it was, and if he would ever ask or tell.


	30. Queer Lodgings

Chapter 31

Queer Lodgings

I lay awake that night, Thorin had gone on patrol with Wayne and Dwalin. I looked up at the stars.

_Far below the city's glow_

_Lie the flowers blooming in the shadows_

_They comfort me, saving me_

_From all I see_

_Then you came with eyes of pain_

_Haunting blue and gentle_

_Like a spring rain_

_Silently beckoning _

_For a love to cease your inner tears  
_

_I belong here with youT_

_hough the earth cries inside me_

_I will fly_

_High into the storm_

_Far from the light_

_I will be strong_

_Because they need you_

_Because I love you_

_You close your eyes now_

_I__ will be gone_

_But my love for you will go on_

_Darkest skies, hollow eyes_

_But the stars burn brighter _

_Than you realizeIt may be destiny_

_That sheds our tears_

_You must leave me behind_

_Though the night howls inside you_

_You must fly_

_High into the storm_

_Far from the light_

_You must be strong_

_Because they need you_

_Because I love you_

_You close your eyes now_

_And I will be gone  
But my love for you will go on_

I sighed wishing I could see my parents again. I stood up and walked to the edge of the Carrock. The wind blew and I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I promise I will make you proud." I whispered.

Thorin's POV

"You're trying to ask her to marry her aren't you?"

I looked at Wayne in surprise.

"I-I….you….No!"

He laughed.

"Yeah you are. To be honest I approve. You're a good guy and I know you love her. I'm curious though, what's holding you back?"

I sighed.

"She is not one to be tied down and marry. She is free and she wants to see Middle-Earth with the two of you. I will await her return in Erebor and when she comes back…..then I shall ask her." I said.

Wayne shook his head.

"Then you're an idiot. If you wait you might lose her."

"What do you speak of?"

He sighed.

"Zora is….well she isn't like other women. Sure she a free woman, but she can be reckless and take things the wrong way. Don't let her get away would be my advice to you."

I nodded and we headed back to camp. I saw Zora standing near the edge and panicked.

"Zora! What in Durin's name are you doing!?"

She jumped a little and then smiled at me. I sighed and walked to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Please do not stand so close to the edge."

She chuckled and kissed me gently.

"Gweston."

I smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled and then lay down on her bedroll. I sat down beside her and she took my hand. I thought she had woken up but she remained asleep. I smiled and held onto her hand.

"I will never let you go." I whispered.

Zora's POV

When I woke up Thorin was beside me, my hand in his. I smiled and sighed. His eyes slowly opened and I smiled at him.

"Good morning."

He smiled and kissed me. When we separated I looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you Thorin. I love you more then anything in the world and I would do anything for you. Wherever you are I am home do you understand?"

His eyes widened for a minute.

"What do you know?" he asked.

I raised my brow in utter confusion.

"O man pedich? What do you speak of?"

He seemed relieved and then he smiled and shook his head.

"It is nothing. And I love you too. More then anything."

I smiled, but I would not forget. I knew he wanted to tell me something, and I also knew that when he was ready he would tell me. Thorin was not someone who came right out and said things. He made that clear back in Imladris when he first kissed me. He expressed things differently from other people. But that made him who he was, and I loved him so much it hurt. And I always would.

The next week I was strong enough once more to move on my own. Though Thorin still wanted me to move slowly. I lifted my shirt so he could see my wound. There was no more then a scar. His eyes widened in amazement.

"But how?"

"The Elven blood in me. We heal swiftly, but since I have the blood of Numenor in me, I do not heal as swiftly. After all it has been nearly a week."

Thorin was still staring at me in wonder. He touched the scar lightly and his touch sent shivers up my spine. I noticed the smirk on his face and I raised my brow. I pushed down my shirt and took his hand. I looked into his eyes. He crushed his lips to mine and I responded in kind. It had been too long since either of us had been able to pleasure one another. His tongue slid into my mouth and I moaned.

"Uh….guys?"

I waved Anthony off.

"OI!"

I reluctantly pulled away from Thorin and glared at Wayne and Anthony. Gandalf stood behind them.

"The time has come to go to the home of my friend. Beorn is his name. A skin changer."

Bilbo said something and Gandalf got all excited.

"A furrier!? Heavens no! And you would do well to be careful not to mention furrier or any other such unfortunate name within a hundred miles of his house!"

Bilbo shut his mouth after that. It was not too far off from the Carrock, but Anthony, Gandalf and the dwarves had to rest at times. Wayne…seemed a bit distant. I knew this was my fault, and I should have told him. Kili came to me.

"Are you alright?"

I sighed and then looked at him.

"I should have told Wayne from the beginning. I never should have kept the truth from him."

Kili put his arm around my shoulders.

"You did what you thought was right. I know he does not blame you. Put yourself in his place, would you want to talk to anyone right away if you found out what he did?"

I looked at Wayne. He was throwing his knife into a tree. I sighed.

"No. You are right Kili."

I kissed his forehead and hugged him. I loved Kili, he was like a brother to me. He rubbed my arm and then Thorin came over. He had a strange look on his face. I frowned.

"Thorin?"

He turned and walked away.

"Thorin!?"

Now everyone looked. Thorin ignored me.

"We move on."

I glared at him.

Thorin's POV

Before I could reach my things, and arrow smote the tree I front of me. I slowly turned and looked at Zora. She had tears in her eyes.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU THOUGHT I WAS BETRAYING YOU WITH KILI! YOU LIFELONG SHIT! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT I LOVE YOU AND WOULD NEVER HURT YOU!?"

She took off with Gandalf. As I turned I bumped into Wayne and Anthony.

_Durin save me._

Zora's POV

We continued on and I refused to even look at Thorin. Later I would wish I had.

"Here! We are at the end of his bee pastures!" said the wizard.

I nodded and Anthony's eyes went wide upon seeing the bees. I smiled a bit, but my heart was breaking still. Thorin's anger and thoughts had brought such pain to my heart. When we arrived at Beorn's gate, Gandalf went first with Bilbo. I leaned against the side of the gate and refused to look at Thorin. I said I would go last, so Bombur was pleased about that. When the last whistle came I went forward. When Beorn saw me he smiled.

"Well, well! I never thought I would see you again!"

I smiled and laughed.

"I told them! I told them all you would never have harmed your family. Years I spent looking for proof! Finally they realized I spoke true."

I looked down.

"Beorn my friend, would you mind terribly if I retired for the night? I have a had….a very long day and would like to rest."

"Not at all! You can have the room you always used."

I nodded and then left.

* * *

**I do not own the lyrics! Or the song! **


	31. Heart of Stone

Chapter 32

Heart of Stone

Thorin's POV

I watched her leave, through my good eyes that is. I did not fault Wayne or Anthony, I deserved the beating I had received. I knew Zora would never betray me. I had been a heartless fool! And I needed to make it right. Once the others had gone to sleep I went down to her room. I heard her voice as I reached the door.

"It is like screaming, but no one can hear. You almost feel ashamed….that someone could be that important. That without them you feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts. You feel hopeless like nothing can save you, and when it is over and it is gone…..you almost wish you could have all that bad stuff back, so that you could have the good."

"Dwarves are stubborn. You know that Minuialwen."

That was the voice of Beorn.

"I know….but they usually have hearts….I question whether or not Thorin has a heart at all."

The hand that was about to knock on the door fell to my side. Their words were lost to me. I walked back to the hall and sat down on my bedroll. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. Beorn stood behind me.

"Go make things right."

He sounded a bit angry. I nodded and then stood up and walked to her room. It was open slightly and I could hear her crying.

"Zora?"

"Gwanno ereb nin!" she said.

She was trying to hide the fact that she was crying. I walked inside and she threw a book at me. I ducked and then picked it up. She was under the covers of the bed, crying quietly. I went and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Zora…please….."

"J-just…..go!"

I refused to leave. I scowled and struggled to control my anger.

"You are acting like a child…Minuialwen! I know what I did was wrong! And that you would never betray me like that! I acted like a fool….and you know what….sometimes I agree…I do not have a heart! Before you I did not! You gave me my heart back. I love you! I love you Minuialwen!"

I stood up and crossed the room.

"You may think…..what you want of me. No matter what you feel or say…..I will always love you. Forever."

As I opened the door she whispered,

"Wait."

Zora's POV

I sat up and looked at him. His back was to me.

"Close the door please?"

He did as I asked but still his back was to me. I silently crossed the room and put my hand on his shoulder. He stiffened.

"Look at me?"

"I do no think that is a good idea."

I frowned.

"Why?"

"I at least wish for you to know I deserved it."

"Deserved what? Thorin look at me!"

I turned him around and gasped. He had a black eye and a cut on his cheek.

"WAYNE! ANTHONY!"

"Zora no!"

I tried to run but Thorin grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go Thorin. I do not want to hurt you."

"I do not want you to hurt them! I deserved this!"

I looked at him.

"Please Zora. Stay with me."

I sighed and then nodded. We sat down on the bed and he took my hand. I got a cloth wet and began to clean the cut on his cheek.

"I am so sorry about this."

"I deserved it."

"No Thorin you did not."

He stopped my hand and held it to his heart. I looked up into his eyes.

"I did. They helped me see how much of a fool I was. And that I can never be without you."

I looked down again and his hand cupped the side of my face. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and his free hand ran through my hair. He trailed his hand down my back and then stopped at my side. He was always so gentle with me, so loving and at times reserved. His hand went to the hem of my shirt and he lifted it from me. His hand found my scar and he touched it lightly.

"This should never have happened to you."

"I do not care, I have many scars, but this one….I like. Do you know why?"

"No."

"Because I got it protecting you. This scar….." I placed my hand over his. "is one I will proudly bear."

He did not answer. I looked back at him and he pressed his lips to mine. I put his free hand on my thigh and he gripped at it. I moaned and tugged at is tunic.

"Please…..take it off." I begged.

We separated only for him to remove his tunic. I let my fingers run down his chest and he closed his eyes. My eyes scanned his chest. His chest was lightly furred with hair and it went down and then disappeared into the waistband of his breeches. I reached the buckle of his belt and unclasped it. His eyes opened and I pushed him back. I straddled him and he smiled up at me. I smiled and leaned forward. He must have thought I was going to kiss his lips, because he leaned forward. I moved away and kissed his neck. His hands tightened on me and they ran up to my hips. I could feel him getting harder, I trailed my tongue down his neck and he moaned. I wondered….

Thorin's POV

I moaned as I felt the tip of her tongue trail down my neck. Then I felt her teeth.

"Mahal!"

She chuckled and sucked where her teeth had been. I moved my hands up her back and started to undo her bindings. They fell from her thin body and I grabbed her breasts.

"Thorin!" she moaned.

I groaned and brought her lips back to mine. I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tight against me.

Zora's POV

He pulled me to him and then sat up with me still in his arms. He kissed and nipped at the nape of my neck and I gasped. I grinded against him and he grunted in response. I reached down and wrapped my hand around him. He hissed and I started to pump along his shaft.

"You enjoy teasing me."

I smiled into his skin and pushed his breeches down.

"I want you to relax." I whispered.

"But I…."

I put my fingers to his lips.

"Estelio nin. Trust me."

I lightly pushed him back and kissed down his chest, flicking my tongue over his nipple when I reached it.

"Zora!"

I moved down and let my tongue play around his navel before going lower. I pumped my hand on him once more before closing my lips around his head. He barked out a curse in his language and I swirled my tongue around the sensitive tip. His hand tangled in my hair and he gently began to move his hips. He hit the back of my throat and then moaned loudly. I pulled away from him and moved back up slowly.

"You are driving me mad!" he hissed.

I smiled and guided him to my opening.

"What do you want me to do Thorin?" I asked in a soft voice.

His blue eyes were dark with lust.

"Take me." he growled.

I slammed down on him and we both cried out in pleasure. He grabbed my hips and started to lift me slightly. I was always amazed by his strength. I screamed in pleasure when I felt him start to rub my clit.

"Shh! You will wake the whole house!" he hissed.

I really did not give a damn. He pushed me back and pulled all the way out of me. I whimpered when he did and he purposely rubbed his head over my clit.

"I swear Thorin you are going to kill me!" I growled.

He let out a dark chuckle and slammed back in making me cry out. He thrusted hard and fast into me.

"Cum for me!" He growled.

My breath caught and I slumped against him as I came. He came hard and fast, spurting his own release deep within me. The room was filled with our gasps for air and I looked into his deep blue eyes. I smiled and moved the stray strands of hair from his face. He kissed me gently and then fell back onto the bed. I lay across his chest and lazily played with the hair on his chest. He stroked circles on my back and I felt sleep washing over me.

"Good night meleth…..I love you." I whispered.

I felt his lips on my hair.

"Good night…..my jewel of the dawn."

I smiled and let sleep take me in its sweet embrace.


	32. Family

**I shall be adding a little something of my own in the next two maybe three chapters. I hope you enjoy dearies!**

* * *

Chapter 33

Family

I woke up early the next morning. Thorin was still asleep beside me. I smiled then got up and got dressed. I walked out into the hall and found Wayne gone. I found Beorn in the dining hall.

"Beorn…would you mind if I went outside your lands to hunt? And do you by any chance have a spare bow for my friend Wayne to borrow?"

"Will you be careful? Your friends told me what happened to you."

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes of course."

"Then go. You will find a spare bow near the gate."

I nodded and grabbed my bow. I found the bow and a full quiver near the gate. I followed Wayne's tracks and found him near the bee pastures.

"Wayne."

He turned and looked at me. I tossed him the bow and smiled. I nodded in the other direction and he followed. Once we had left Beorn's land I smacked him over the head.

"What was that for?!"

"For hurting Thorin. Worry not, Anthony is going to get one too."

"We were only protecting….."

"I know. That is why I did not hit you as hard. But I think we need to talk."

He sighed and we began to track a deer.

"Wayne you know I would have told you. I just…I knew not how. I knew it would hurt you. But I was a fool to keep it from you. You deserved to know and I am so sorry."

We stopped and he looked at me.

"I thought I was protecting you. And you are not evil! We all know that! It matters not who your father is! And….and you are my brother! Blood or not you have been my friend for years. Anthony too! Both of you are my brothers and you are my family. It matters not where you came from."

He pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back.

"Thanks Zo. You're my sister too. And I know you had your reasons. I get it."

I pat him on the back and he smiled. I winked and then I heard something. I knew for a fact it was not a deer. I screamed.

Thorin's POV

I woke up and Zora was not there. I dressed and then walked out to the others.

"Where is Zora?"

"She went out with her bow about an hour ago." Dwalin said.

I nodded. Wayne must have gone hunting with her. I noticed Beorn and Gandalf were also gone. Something did not feel right. I went outside and debated whether or not I should go after Zora and Wayne. As the hours passed and she did not return I grew anxious.

"Uncle she has been gone a long while." Kili said.

I looked at him. He loved Zora I knew that and so did the others. I walked back inside and not even 5 minutes later, Beorn and Gandalf walked in. I looked at them.

"Have either of you seen Zora…..er…I mean Minuialwen?! She left to hunt this morning and has not come back." I said.

Beorn looked worried and frightened, as did Gandalf.

"The wargs and goblins have been scouting my land for you." Beorn said.

My eyes widened in fear.

"I swore I would protect her. I promised! I told her I would keep every promise I made to her. I am going out to look for her and Wayne. I told myself back on the mountain path when we reclaimed Erebor I would make him a leader in my army. He has been a good friend to me and has saved my life. It is time I returned the favor."

Everyone agreed.

"I go with you. Minuialwen has been a dear friend to me since she was a small child."

I nodded and then walked out the door.

_I will find you. I will always find you._


	33. Wood Elves

**I recently saw the trailer for the Hobbit the Desolation of Smaug! I am so excited and it has given me new inspiration! **

* * *

Chapter 34

Wood Elves

Zora's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around.

"What the hell?"

I looked over, but Wayne was not there. I hoped he had got away.

"~We were wrong!~"

I now realized I was tied up.

_Lovely! Absolutely peachy!_

My hands were bound and so were my ankles.

"~We do not know where she comes from! And two of us are dead because of the man!~" said the voice.

My eyes widened. Wayne had killed two of them.

"~He was protecting her! We scared them! He was probably her husband or brother!~" said a second voice.

I struggled against the bonds.

"~I say we take her back and let your father deal with her.~"

"~You have seen how he deals with strangers. If they were the dwarves I would not have cared. This is a young woman no more then perhaps 24 years of age.~"

"~And what happens when he comes back to look for her!? How do we know he will not kill us all!?~"

"~The we find them first. All of them.~"

My eyes widened. I had to get the Thorin and the others. I was doing everything I could to break free but the rope was too strong.

"~Stop….let me help.~"

I looked over my shoulder at a woman with long red hair. She came forward with a knife and cut me loose.

"~You must listen carefully. You are on the borders of Mirkwood, travel west and you will reach your friend again.~"

She untied my ankles and I looked at her.

"~Why are you helping me?~"

She smiled.

"~I do not always agree with my people. And I know you mean no harm. You seem familiar to me though I know not how. Your weapons are in a hollowed out tree just outside here. Now go.~"

I looked at her.

"Hannon le….."

"Tauriel."

"Hannon le Tauriel."

She smiled and nodded. I smiled before running off. I would not forget her.

Thorin's POV

I had set off with Beorn, Bilbo, Kili, Anthony, Oin, and Bifur to find Zora and Wayne. The sun was going down and I was getting worried. In fact worried did not come close to expressing my feelings right now. We heard someone running towards us and I drew my sword and Kili aimed his bow. It was Wayne. I lowered my sword and Anthony went running forward. He had a cut on his forehead that was bleeding and his lip was lip was also cut and bleeding.

"Wayne what happened?! Where's Zora?" Anthony asked him.

"We were hunting and then from out of nowhere a bunch of them came out and grabbed her. She went crazy like she usually does and I tried to stop them but by that time 2 of them were dead and I got hit on the head."

"Dude since when does a knock on the head knock you out?"

"Elves." I muttered.

"What?"

I looked up at Wayne.

"Only an elf could have the strength to take him down. I have seen Master Wayne fight and it would take more then a few mere men, beasts or even dwarves to take him down. We are close to the realm of the Woodland King. It could have be a group of his scouts…" I clenched my fists. "If he took her…."

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Bifur.

"~We will find her. And if Thranduil has her…we will get her back. No matter the cost.~"

I nodded and looked at Oin.

"Oin tend to his wounds and then take him back. Anthony go with him. Lord Beorn, Kili, Bifur and Bilbo you are coming with me."

They all nodded, even Bilbo.

"Where do we…."

I held up my hand. I heard something, someone. Shouting…my name.

"Do you hear it?"

I nodded. It was coming closer. And I knew who it was immediately.

"ZORA!"

Zora's POV

I heard him call for me and I ran faster. I had found my weapons and then run as fast as I could. I found him and crashed into him.

"Zora! Oh Zora I thought I had lost you!"

I was so happy to be back in his arms.

"Is Wayne alright?"

"Yes, yes he is fine. A few bumps and bruises but he will be fine. Are you alright?"

He pulled back and looked over me for any sign of injury. I smiled and he held my face in his hands.

"Let us go back to Lord Beorn's home."

I smiled and he kissed me. He picked me up and began to carry me back to the others. I had been running a long time and so I quickly fell asleep in his arms.

Thorin's POV

She fell asleep in my arms and I smiled.

"Uncle?!"

I looked up at Kili as he and the others came running forward.

"Zora!" shouted Anthony and Wayne.

"She is alright. She was running for a while, she is simply tired. The very first thing she asked was if you were alright and safe Master Wayne."

He smiled and shook his head.

"She's always thought of mine and Anthony's safety before her own."

"Uncle…..may I speak with you privately?" asked Kili.

I looked at Zora uncertainly. Beorn came towards me as a bear and Wayne lifted her from my arms and onto his back.

"Bear her safely my lord."

He understood and he, Wayne, Anthony, Bilbo and Bifur walked off. Kili and I followed, but slowly.


	34. Forgiveness

Chapter 35

Forgiveness

"Uncle the other day when you saw Zora and I…it was not what you think…."

"Kili…."

"No please….allow me to finish."

We stopped and I looked at him.

"I found her sitting alone, and I knew something was wrong. I wanted to help and she told me she felt guilty for not having told Wayne about his father. I love Zora, she is like a sister to me, or an aunt. I would never take her from you! And she would never leave you. I am sorry Uncle!"

I hugged him. I pulled him into my arms and held him close like when I did when he was a child.

"It is alright. It was a simple misunderstanding. There is nothing to be sorry about, at least not for you. I am sorry Kili. I know you would never take her from me, and I was foolish to let my anger blind my better judgment. It is I who should be asking your forgiveness and Zora's. She forgave me and I hope you can too. You are my nephew. I love you, and Fili and your mother very much. I always will."

"I forgive you uncle. And I love you too."

I smiled and gave him a squeeze before I let him go and we walked back to camp.

Tauriel's POV (One out of five)

I smiled as the two dwarves walked off. The younger of the two caught my eye. My heart beat a little faster at the sight of him. I smiled to myself.

"~I hope we meet someday.~" I whispered.

Zora's POV

When I woke up Thorin was asleep next to me. I smiled and moved a lock of hair from his face. I should have learned by now that one little move would wake him. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hello there."

He chuckled and I kissed him. He pushed me back slightly.

"Did you see who took you?"

I knew Thorin hated the elves, especially wood elves. I sighed and then looked back into his eyes.

"Azog and his orcs took Wayne and I. They knocked him out and took me. There was someone else there, a prisoner, a wood elf. Her name is Tauriel, she got me out and told me to run. I found my weapons and ran as fast as I could. Until I found you."

He sighed and rested his forehead against mine.

"I am so sorry."

I frowned.

"For what?"

"For not protecting you as I promised. Forgive me Zora."

I gently turned his face back to mine.

"There is nothing to forgive my love. I do not blame you."

He smiled and as he leaned forward to kiss me, we heard snickers from behind the door. I glared at the door and silently stood up and walked over. I looked at Thorin and entered his mind.

"_I want you to open the door and then walk out as though you are going to talk to Gandalf or something like that."_

He smiled at me.

_One day I shall have to get her to teach me how to do that._

I smiled and walked forward. I smashed my lips to his and then pulled back and smiled.

"_You already have."_

His eyes widened and then he smiled again. He nodded and doned his tunic and then walked outside.

"Hey dude what happened?"

Thorin did not say anything. I peered around the corner and found their backs to me. Thorin smiled and grabbed both Wayne and Anthony by the ear.

"You two are coming with me."

"Told you she'd find us."

"Damn straight. Beorn!?"

Beorn came out and smiled.

"Do you have a spare room per chance?"

He nodded and I threw my friends to him.

"Do not hurt them just bar the door. And…" I tossed him a bag. "This should occupy them for the night."

"What is in it?"

"Japanese soda and a large bag of weed."

Their eyes went wide.

"Hey Bofur!"

I smiled and shook my head. I walked back to my room and found Thorin already there. I smiled and went up behind him. I covered his eyes with my hands.

"I want you to stay facing the wall and keep your eyes closed.

"May I ask why?"

I smiled and leaned closer.

"That my dear is a surprise." I whispered.

I let him go and then slowly took off all my clothing.

"Turn around."

He turned and opened his eyes.


	35. Fire & Ice

Chapter 35

Fire & Ice

Thorin's POV

She stood before me naked. My eyes widened and my jaw hit the floor. She smiled and walked towards me.

"It has been far too long since you and I were alone together. We may not get another chance." She whispered.

I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her roughly. I was trying to be gentle, though it was difficult.

"Thorin….I am not a porcelain doll…..Stop being gentle."

Zora's POV

The second I told him that it was as though he were a completely different person. He started to suck hard at my neck and then he bit down. I bit my lip and lifted his tunic off. He threw off heat like a forge and everywhere his skin touched mine it burned.

"You are cold as ice love." He murmured.

I smiled. My skin always felt ice cold. He bit down on my neck again.

"And you feel as though you are on fire." I moaned.

He chuckled and I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Like fire and ice." I whispered.

He claimed my mouth with his and thrust his tongue into my mouth. It curled around mine and I moaned. His hands caressed my body and rested on my hips. I forced him back and smiled at him. He smiled up at me and I leaned forward and started to kiss down his body. I flicked my tongue over his nipple and he moaned loudly. I smiled and kissed down further until I reached the waistband of his trousers. I removed them and pumped my hand along his length. He moaned my name and I trailed my tongue along the thick vein.

"Mahal! Zora…."

I chuckled and he grabbed me roughly and pushed me beneath him. His beautiful blue eyes were dark with lust. He dropped his mouth to mine and entered my mouth with his tongue. I closed my eyes and moaned into his mouth. He reached down and began to rub at my clit. I gasped and he kissed down my jaw to my neck and then to the base of my throat. He rubbed mercilessly and then his mouth closed around my one of my breasts.

"OH! Thorin! Ahh…"

He knew he was doing something right. As I reached down to grab his hardened manhood he grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine.

"Thorin please….please!" I begged.

"Tell me what you want Zora." he said in a low voice.

"Take me!" I moaned.

He shoved himself inside me and I screamed.

"You told me not to be gentle. You shall regret that love."

I smiled he began to thrust in and out of me. I moaned his name and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. His lips found mine once again and his tongue plundered my mouth. I gasped when his free hand began to massage my breast.

"Oh Thorin!"

I tightened around him and he groaned. However he pulled himself out before I could release. I growled and pushed him back.

"I am going to regret that am I not?"

He smiled up at me and I had to smile back. He sat up with his arms around me and his lips were inches from mine. I sank down onto his erect member and we both closed our eyes and moaned. I started to move back and forth on him and his claimed my lips in a bruising kiss. He wrapped his arm around me and I felt myself tighten around him once more. This time he did not deny me the pleasure and I let my orgasm take control. He thrust hard into me once more and filled me with his seed. Both of us were breathing hard and fast as we looked into each other's eyes. He reached up and stroked my cheek.

"I love you Zora. I always will."

I smiled and softly kissed his lips.

"And I will always love you. Forever."

He smiled against my lips and we lay back on the bed.

Thorin's POV

I knew this was my chance! To ask her to be my wife. I looked at her and my heart sank. She was fast asleep. I had to smile.

"Oh well….tomorrow is another day." I whispered.

I kissed her and then drifted off to sleep.


	36. A Question

**Phew! Finaly got this out of the way! I had hoped to make it a bit more creative but i really could not think of anything else. However in the future if I do I shall be sure to go back and change it! Enjoy the chapter dearies! =D**

* * *

Chapter 36

A Question

When I woke the next morning Zora was already awake and getting dressed. I smiled and lay there watching her as she combed out her hair. Eventually, she turned and then smiled at me.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"A minute or two." I said.

She chuckled and then jumped on the bed. I sat up and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I have many things I must to today so I will not see you until this evening. I want you to stay inside."

She raised her brows at me.

"What are you up to?" she asked in an amused tone.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"That my darling Zora is a surprise. Later tonight I shall come and find you and the two of us shall share an evening alone. That is all I shall tell you."

She pouted like a child and I kissed her sweetly. Her pout turned to a smile and I pulled away.

"Promise me Zora, just for today. Stay inside."

She sighed then smiled at me.

"I give you my word."

"Good."

I kissed her again, told her I loved her and then went in search of Beorn.

Zora's POV

All day I sat and waited, wondering what Thorin could have possibly been planning.

_Perhaps he found a nice romantic spot and he is going to take me there and…._

His voice intruded my thoughts.

"_Cease your guessing! You make it difficult for me to concentrate on what I am doing my love."_

I sighed but smiled. It was the first time since this morning since I had heard his deep and calming voice.

_I love the sound of your voice. When are you coming for me? I am growing very impatient._

He did not answer and I sighed again. I went off in search of Wayne and Anthony. I went to the spare room and found them and Bofur completely passed out. I had to laugh. I shook my head and then closed the door. When I turned Thorin was there. I smiled and threw my arms around him. I smashed my lips to his and he kissed me right back. He reluctantly pulled away.

"Come with me."

He took my hand and led me outside.

Thorin's POV

I took my beloved Zora to a small waterfall I had found in the middle of the forest. Beorn was close by with his friends in case goblins or other foul creatures attempted to interrupt us. I covered her eyes and smiled.

"Do you trust me?"

I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I trust you. But tell me one thing….will I like this surprise?"

I chuckled and leaned closer to her ear.

"Of that my love I can assure you."

She laughed softly and I led her towards the waterfall. I sat her down and then let her see. She gasped and looked at me with her bright smile.

"Oh Thorin….."

Zora's POV

Thorin had set up a dinner just for us. I pulled him down next to me and kissed him deeply. When we separated we ate. We made small conversation over dinner and then Thorin held out his hand to me.

"I want to show you something."

I smiled and eagerly took his hand.

Thorin's POV

I took her back towards Beorn's, for it was growing dark and he had warned us not to stray far from the house at sunset and never to leave the house at night. We stood near his garden and I looked into her eyes.

"Zora…..for the past week or so I have been…well…..trying to gather the courage to ask you something. And we have been interrupted or I have been a coward." she smiled gently. "But now I have everything I need and I will not let this chance slip away."

I slowly knelt down on one knee and her eyes widened. I held her hand and then reached into my pocket. I pulled out a ring Gloin had found in the Troll Hoard. She gasped.

"Lady Zora Turner…will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

I had never seen a greater smile come to her face.

"Yes! Yes Thorin I will!"

I smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. I stood up and she wrapped her arms around me. I picked her up off the ground and swung her around. When I set her back down I kissed her.

"FINALLY!"

Zora's POV

We separated and I saw my two favorite potheads, well actually three now that you add Bofur to the mix. I ran to them and hugged Wayne, then Anthony and then Bofur. I kissed them all on the cheek and then I saw Wayne and Anthony walk to Thorin.

"You better take care of her….or it won't be pretty for you. 'Cuz once she's done with you….you'll answer to us." Wayne said.

I had to smile. I went up and smacked both of them on the head. I reached Thorin and kissed him passionately.

"Oi! Let's go tell the others!" Anthony said.

They ran off and I laughed with Thorin.

"I love you Thorin Oakenshield."

He chuckled and picked me up and held me in his arms.

"And I will always love you. My future Zora Oakenshield."


End file.
